No Turning Back
by shulesaddict77
Summary: An accident finally brings all the suppressed feelings to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Until last Saturday I completely forgot that I wanted to check this show out until a friend on LJ posted something about it and one week later I'm already through all episodes and totally addicted to Harvey Specter. I love this show. The dialogs are fantastic and the 'chemistry' between all actors is amazing. One of the best TV shows I've ever seen. So, of course, my muse couldn't shut up and since I'm a hopeless romantic it's a story about Harvey and Donna. I love their bickering. And yes, I ship them. I think they are perfect for each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"No, Harvey. I'm not gonna have a drink with you." Donna sighed heavily.

"What if I tell you it's work-related." Harvey replied.

"It isn't." Donna stated firmly. "You just want to celebrate and you don't want to do it alone."

"Come on!" Harvey almost whined. "Don't tell me you don't feel like celebrating."

"Oh, I'm gonna celebrate. At home." Harvey cocked one eye brow and Donna shook her head slightly. "Alone!"

"Donna?" Harvey said, his voice taking on a pleading tone.

"What about you just take your phone and scroll through your address book. I'm sure you will find someone who is willing to spend the evening with you." Donna told him. "She might even spend the night."

"What if I want to spend the evening with you?"

"Harvey Specter!" Donna exclaimed exasperatedly, picking up his phone from his desk and shoving it into his hand. "Just call someone."

~H&D~

"I can't believe you talked me into it." Donna exclaimed, taking a huge gulp of the margarita in front of her.

"I'm very charming." Harvey replied smugly, reaching for his glass of scotch.

"Yeah, I know that." Donna replied. "Which means I shouldn't have fallen for it."

"Ohhh, you've fallen for me a long time ago." Harvey smiled but the smile dropped off his face when he looked at Donna's face, her mouth closed around the straw, frozen into place.

He didn't want to bring it up. Most of the times he didn't think about it. About the time when she told him that there could never be anything else than friendship between them, that sex would ruin everything.

"Harvey!" Donna put a hand on his chest as he leaned closer. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

Donna felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he gave her one of his irresistible smiles which always made her stomach clench. But she never acted on the desire that flooded her system every time she let her guard down and she wouldn't start now. "Stop smiling at me like that."

"Why?" Harvey asked with a hoarse voice, lifting his hand to put it over hers.

"Don't use your charm on me, Harvey." Donna replied, pulling her hand away. "It's not gonna work."

"You sure?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to have a drink with you."

Donna grabbed her purse and stood up but Harvey had anticipated her move and when she turned around to walk out of the bar she smacked right into him. His cologne assaulted her senses, her fingers curled over his stomach and for a brief second she closed her eyes, wishing she could just take him home with her without thinking about the consequences.

"Let me go, Harvey." Donna whispered, pushing herself away from his body.

"What if I don't want to let you go." Harvey replied, his breath brushing over her skin.

"We talked about it." Donna said firmly, stepping away from him. "We agreed it would be a bad idea. There is too much at stake."

Harvey looked at her for a few seconds before he smiled sadly. "You're right. We shouldn't risk it."

His eyes never left her until the door closed behind her. He knew she was right but it didn't mean that he didn't wish they could just act on their feelings.

~H&D~

Harvey preferred the silence of the office at this late hour. It was three in the morning and he'd come here to think. He couldn't stay at the hospital any longer. The waiting had almost driven him crazy. So he'd called Ray and came here.

When he heard footsteps in the corridor he didn't turn around. He knew there was only one person who would come to the office at this hour. Only one person knew he would come here.

"Rachel called me." Donna said quietly the moment she entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"His stupid helmet couldn't protect him when the cab ran him over."

"How bad is it?"

"Bad."

He was staring out of the office windows, trying to keep his emotions in check, a sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he remembered his conversation with Mike about not having emotions but using them. He would have preferred if the accident hadn't caused his emotions to come to the surface. He'd never been good at dealing with emotions so he decided a long time ago to just ignore them. But it didn't work this time.

Donna stepped closer, sitting down on the edge of his desk, turning his chair around and he looked up into her face, showing her for a brief second how scared he was about Mike before he clouded his emotions with his defense mechanism number one. Humor.

"What? No remarks about getting me a tissue or a glass of water. Maybe I need a tampon ..."

Donna leaned forward and put a finger over his lips, stopping him in mid-sentence. "No. No tissues."

Harvey might be able to let people believe that he cared only about himself but she knew him better. She could see it in his eyes how much he struggled with the fear about Mike's life. Her fingers trailed over his cheek and Harvey closed his eyes for a second leaning into the touch. He didn't care if he showed her his vulnerability. After all it was Donna. He didn't need to hide anything from her.

"He's pig-headed. He is gonna make it." Donna said firmly. She didn't want to even think about the possibility that Mike wouldn't pull through.

"Hopefully." Harvey spoke quietly, gulping hard.

Donna gave him a reassuring smile, wanting to withdraw her hand but something suddenly shifted in Harvey's eyes and her breath caught in her throat. They were getting into dangerous territory. She had a weakness for his soft side and she couldn't handle it right now. Not without crossing the line and she had promised herself she would never do it. She was afraid of the outcome, afraid of losing him.

Donna straightened herself and let her hand drop off his face but Harvey grabbed her arm, holding her in place, his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't go, Donna." Harvey tightened his grip around her arm. "Please."

"Go home, Harvey." Donna said quietly, pulling his hand gently away from her arm. "Try to get some sleep and you can visit him tomorrow."

As she walked towards the door, Harvey jumped out of his chair, hurrying after her and when he reached her, he swirled her around, pressing her against the glass wall, his fingers digging almost painfully into her arms. "I need you, Donna."

"You don't need me, Harvey." Donna stared at his chest directly in front of her face. She knew if she would look up she wouldn't be able to say no to him. If she looked him in the eyes she wouldn't be able to resist kissing him. "Not for that. You just think you do."

"Donna?" Harvey pulled her chin up and Donna closed her eyes, wishing she could close her ears too, his hoarse voice drifting to her ears. "You're wrong. I need you."

Donna's eyes shot open as she felt his breath against her cheek and she stared at his face only a few inches away, her eyes fluttering shut again when his lips pressed against hers, his breath brushing over her as he whispered. "I need you."

Harvey trailed his fingers along her neck, burying his hands in her hair as he let his tongue trail along her lips. He didn't want to force himself on her. If she wanted out he would let her go but his whole body was tense, waiting for her reaction. He wanted to deepen the kiss but she was the one who needed to make the next step.

Donna's knees almost gave out under her as his hands caressed the skin of her neck and she suppressed a moan as she felt his tongue against her lips. She wanted to resist him. She really wanted to stay strong. But she couldn't. Her hands moved up his chest and she pulled his head further down, opening her mouth for him.

A sigh escaped his throat when he felt her body pressing into his, when her fingers trailed through the hair at the nape of his neck. He felt the desire to plunder her mouth but instead he held himself back, kissing her slowly. He wanted to savor every second of it.

The tenderness of his kiss almost brought tears to her eyes. When he released her lips, she could only stand there completely dazzled. Her brain had stopped functioning the moment he started kissing her.

"Will you come with me?" Harvey brushed a finger over her lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he waited for an answer.

And all Donna could manage was giving him a curt nod before he intertwined his fingers with hers, leading her towards the elevators. The point of no return had definitely been crossed.

~H&D~

They were standing in the elevator, almost touching, both staring straight ahead and Harvey asked himself if she already regretted that she let him kiss her in the office. He didn't want her to regret anything, so he cleared his throat and turned around to face her.

"Do you wanna go back?"

Donna didn't answer immediately and she waited a few seconds before she turned to look him in the face. The elevator pinged and they stared each other in the eyes, neither of them saying a word but when the elevator doors started to close again Donna stepped forward and blocked them with her hand.

"No, Harvey. It's too late for that." She stretched out her hand and waited for him to take it before she continued. "We've crossed the line the moment you kissed me and you know it."

When she pulled him into his apartment he suddenly felt uncomfortable, the heaviness of the situation was overwhelming him and he stepped away from her, pulling his hand out of her grip.

"Can I get you a drink?" Harvey said over his shoulder, not able to look her in the eyes.

"What about you?" Donna asked softly.

"I definitely need a drink." Harvey replied, deliberately misunderstanding her question.

"That's not what I meant." Harvey shot her a short glance before he walked into his kitchen to get some glasses and Donna followed him, leaning against the fridge. "Do you wanna go back?"

Harvey put the glasses carefully down on the counter, shutting the door of the cabinet. He didn't turn around to her as he pressed his hands firmly on the counter. Donna could see his muscles tense and she stepped closer, putting her hand between his shoulder blades. "Do you?"

Harvey took in a deep breath before he answered her. "I've never done this before."

"Don't tell me you've never brought a woman home with you. Because I know you did."

Harvey chuckled, turning finally around to her. He lifted a hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and Donna raised her hand, trailing her fingers over the lines in his face, feeling the stubble under her fingers. When he didn't say anything else and just stared into her eyes, she raised up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"So what have you never done before?" Donna whispered against his lips and Harvey buried his hands in her hair, tilting her head and trailed his lips over hers, barely touching them.

"This."

"You've never kissed a woman before?" Donna asked incredulously. "Harvey, are you trying to insult me?"

"Why are you making it so hard?" Harvey replied, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm not making it hard."

"Oh, believe me. You are making it hard in so many ways." He shifted slightly and let her feel exactly how hard she was making it.

"You are not going to hide behind dirty jokes, Harvey. Not now. Not with me."

"You want me to say it." Harvey said quietly, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear from him.

"I don't even know what you want to say."

"I think you do."

"Maybe. So this is your first time?"

"Hardly." Donna only raised one eye brow, leaning back in his arms to look him in the eyes and Harvey had to smile as he saw her knowing look. "Okay. I'll say it."

"Is it that hard to admit?" Donna asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Donna, I've never done it before and I never said it before." Harvey replied huskily. "You are the only woman I ever wanted to say it to."

"Okay!" Donna said quietly, trailing her fingers over his tie, tugging him closer. "Then just say it."

"This is going to be the first time ..." Harvey stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I can't even give you a number. And that's not me being cocky. I really don't know how many women I've already had."

"Way to seduce a woman!" Donna said sarcastically. "Telling her about your conquests."

"Would you just shut up?"

"Maybe."

"As I said, I had sex countless times but I never and I really mean never did make … love." Harvey said, not breaking eye contact with her. He wanted to show her that he was telling the truth.

"Just for clarification's sake." Donna said. "You want to make love to me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Donna asked calmly and Harvey looked down at her surprised before he replied. "You wanna know why? I think it's obvious that I want you."

"I'm not talking about that, Harvey."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harvey asked, furrowing his brows.

"I want to hear it, Harvey." Donna told him. "I'm not climbing into bed with you without hearing you say the words."

"What about you say them first?"

"What makes you think I want to say anything?"

"You don't want to say anything?" Harvey asked, staring down at her without hiding anything.

"Don't look at me like that." Donna said, trying to push herself away from him but he just tightened his grip, pressing her further into his body.

"How do I look at you?"

"You are showing me your vulnerability." Donna whispered. "You know that you are not playing fair."

"Everything is allowed in love and war." Harvey countered.

"In love and war?"

"You are not going to say it first, are you?"

"Nope. You go first."

"Okay." Harvey stepped back, putting some space between them. "I'm looking at you like that because you are the only woman I can show my vulnerability. Because you are the only woman I trust completely."

"Go on."

"Just …"

"What?"

"If it's possible ..." Harvey averted his gaze, arguing with himself if he should tell her. But he knew he needed to tell her, so he gritted his teeth, saying quietly. "Could you please not break my heart?"

"I can break your heart?" Donna asked, the disbelief clearly evident in her voice.

"Damn it, Donna." Harvey swirled around suddenly furious. "Stop acting as if you don't know how much you mean to me. I wasn't joking when I told you that I can't be me without you. I can't imagine a life without you. So do you want a trophy?"

"A trophy?" Donna said surprised. "For what?"

"Breaking the infamous Harvey Specter."

"I don't need a trophy." Donna stepped into his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I just need you. And your heart."

"You have it." Harvey mumbled into her hair. "Both."

They stood there for a few minutes without saying anything and as Donna shifted in his arms, Harvey knew he didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back. Leaning back, he put a finger under her chin and pulled it gently up until her eyes met his. Gone were all his defenses, he didn't hide anything, letting her look right into his soul, his next words barely audible. "I love you, Donna."

When she didn't say anything right away he pulled her back, narrowing his eyes and he started to turn his head but Donna stopped him with her hand. "Don't, Harvey. Do not pull up your walls again."

"You don't leave me any other choice, Donna."

"It's not easy for me either." Donna replied softly.

"Is it just hard to say it or are you just not feeling the same way?" Harvey asked.

"What makes you think that I'm not feeling the same way?"

"You told me that you are not in love with me." Harvey said, stepping out of their embrace. "Maybe I should have remembered that before I kissed you."

"So _now_ you have regrets?"

"If you don't feel … this was probably a bad idea." Harvey replied as he turned around and walked away.

"Harvey Specter, you are not walking out on me." Harvey stopped, his hand buried in the pockets of his pants but he didn't turn around to face her.

"Look at me!" Donna said urgently but when he didn't react she almost shouted. "Look at me!"

She didn't say another word. She waited patiently for him to turn around and it took a few more seconds until he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. A small sigh escaped her throat when she saw that he was not hiding anything from her. His eyes were showing her exactly that she was holding his heart in her hands and she would not hurt it. Taking in a deep breath, she took the two steps until she was standing directly in front of him, lifting her hand to press it directly over his heart. "I lied."

"Didn't sound like a lie to me." Harvey replied, his voice filled with hurt.

"Because I believed it myself when I said it." Donna tried to explain.

"And now?"

"Now I know it was a lie. I wanted to convince us both."

"You succeeded."

"So do you wanna hear the truth now?"

"Yeah, I would like to hear the truth."

"Harvey Specter, ..." Donna paused and smiled up at him, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I love you."

"Like a brother?"

"That would make this incest." Donna replied, smiling up at him but when he didn't return her smile she added softly. "No, not like a brother. I'm in love with you. Satisfied?"

"Almost." Harvey said, before he leaned down, engaging her in a toe-curling kiss.

When they needed to come up for air, Donna leaned her head against his neck and whispered hoarsely. "Since we got that out of the way, can we get to the good part?"

"The good part?"

"You. Me. A bed."

"What do you need a bed for?" Harvey asked and she could feel his smile against her forehead.

"We don't want you to throw your back out by trying to impress me."

"Oh, I can impress you just fine in bed." Harvey replied, pulling her head back to look into her face.

"Prove it." Donna said, giving him a mischievous grin.

"You betcha."

~H&D~

When Harvey entered the kitchen the next morning, Donna was standing at his stove in one of his boxers shorts and one of his shirts, the sleeves rolled up so that they didn't get in her way. When she heard him move behind her she turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Harvey replied.

"I already talked to Jessica. She gave us both a week off. Rachel said Mike's condition is the same than yesterday. We came up with a schedule so that he is never gonna be alone. Rachel is taking the first shift." Donna explained, stirring the eggs in the pan before she emptied the pan on two plates, putting them on the counter right next to Harvey.

When she looked up at him again, she registered his clothes for the first time. "You can go back and change. You are not going into the office today. Mike didn't need you to wear a suit when you are sitting by his bed side."

Harvey was speechless. As always she had everything under control, knowing exactly what he needed and his chest tightened when she poured him a cup of coffee, putting it into his hand. He closed his eyes when she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Do you need some bacon? I can make you ..."

"Move in with me." Harvey interrupted her, not knowing what had gotten into him. But the moment the words were out of his mouth he knew it was exactly what he wanted.

"Excuse me?" Donna had stopped on her way back to the stove and she turned around slowly, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Move in with me." Harvey repeated.

"Good joke, Harvey."

"We are already married for eight years." Harvey shot her a cocky smile before his face turned all serious. "It's about time we are sharing the same apartment."

"You are serious!" Donna stated surprised, seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Is it that bad to want you around me 24/7?" Harvey asked.

"We would kill each other."

"But the make-up sex would be fantastic."

"We haven't even talked about the whole thing."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well, let me think." Donna tapped her finger against her mouth. "Hmmm, first you are my boss. Second, … you are my boss. And third ..."

"I am your boss." Harvey finished her sentence with a big grin on his face.

"Exactly."

"Didn't stop you from having sex with me all night."

"Lapse of judgment." Donna retaliated.

"Yeah, sure." Harvey stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his lips trail along her neck, licking and sucking his way up to her chin. "You look so much better in my shirts than I."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Donna asked breathlessly.

"Is it working?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?"

"We don't have time for another round."

Harvey pressed a last kiss against her neck before he stepped back. "I know."

Donna turned around and her heart hurt as she saw the worry in his eyes. For a few minutes he had forgotten about Mike's situation but it was all back now and he was worried sick that he wouldn't make it. "He is going to wake up. You know he will."

"Donna, I ..." Harvey trailed off, balling his hands into fists beside his body. "I need him to wake up."

"Then you will just tell him that when you see him, okay? You know people could hear you even if they are in a coma."

"Are you sure he wants to hear me?"

"Harvey, he adores you." Donna stepped closer, pulling his head towards her. "He loves you. Of course he wants to hear you."

"I just wished he would have any family left." Harvey said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"He has family, Harvey." Donna said. "You are his family. I am his family. You don't have to be blood-related to be family. You of all people should know that."

"I know what it means to be alone."

"Harvey, since the day we've met you've never been alone. I hope you know that."

"The day we've met was the best day of my life." Harvey told her, his hands cupping her face.

"Mine too." Donna said, barely above a whisper.

"Can we see the kid now?" Harvey asked, his fingers brushing over her cheeks.

"Of course." Donna replied, giving him a brief kiss before she stepped out of his embrace. "Just eat up your breakfast and we can go."

"Oh, and Donna?" Harvey said as he grabbed the plate and a fork.

"Yes?"

"Will you at least think about it?"

"About moving in with you?" When Harvey only nodded Donna smiled slightly before she replied. "I promise I will think about it."

* * *

**I have a crazy work schedule lately and hardly find any time to write but my muse is already 'writing' the continuation for this story and I rarely have a chance against her because she can be very persistent. I can't promise when I'm gonna be able to continue it but please leave me a review and tell me what you think and I'll see what I can do. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you for the great welcome to this fandom! I can't exactly tell you what will happen in this story because initially I only wanted to write a one-shot but Harvey and Donna disagreed and now I'll just put my fingers on the keyboard and let these two write the story, okay? Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The moment Donna stepped into the hospital room, the sight in front of her stopped her dead in her tracks. Harvey was sprawled out in a hospital chair, his legs were stretched out in front of him and his hands were lying on his stomach, a stack of paper was scattered over the floor and the table next to him was covered with files he'd brought with him from the office even though technically he wasn't allowed to take them with him.

He couldn't stay away from the office for long. Jessica had given both of them the week off but Harvey had only lasted one day before he'd become restless and Donna had sent him to work. After all Harvey was a workaholic, keeping him busy was maybe the only thing that would keep him sane while they were all waiting for Mike to wake up.

Harvey had switched off the overhead lights and the room was only illuminated by a table lamp he'd probably sweet-talked a nurse into bringing him. The light bathed his face in half-shadow and he looked so much younger, somehow innocent, in this kind of light. Her heart squeezed as she watched him for another minute. She had hardly the opportunity to look at him like that, without getting interrupted by one of his cocky responses or a raised eye brow when he told her silently to stop staring.

She walked slowly towards the table and picked up the papers from the floor and put them on the table. Crouching down in front of him, her fingers went to his tie and she loosened it carefully and opened the first button of his shirt, trying to make it more comfortable for him. He shifted briefly and Donna waited for him to open his eyes, but he didn't. So she leaned forward and combed her fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair.

His hair had always been a temptation for her. Her fingers always itched to ruffle it up. She knew he normally didn't like it but after the night they shared with each other she knew how his bed hair looked liked and after she'd admitted to him that running her fingers through his hair aroused her, he'd just given her a cocky grin and allowed her to destroy his perfectly sitting hair every time they were in private.

Feeling the spikes under her fingers now she got reminded once again that Mike's condition was keeping them apart and she missed his body beside hers in bed. But she could wait. They'd both agreed that there was no turning back. She would have plenty of opportunities to get to see him. Before sex, during sex and after sex, including the morning afters.

A smile spread over her face as she remembered cooking breakfast for him. Her fingers trailed over one of his eye brows and followed the line of his nose before she leaned further into him and brushed her lips over his. He didn't startle but his eyes only opened slowly, being almost black in the dimness of the room as he blinked sleepily.

"Hey." Harvey whispered hoarsely, his hands coming up to caress her cheeks.

"Hey." Donna replied softly. "You know, you are too old to sleep in a chair. I'm surprised you can even move."

"I'm fine." Harvey stretched his arms out over his body and Donna could hear his vertebrae pop.

"Why don't you sleep in the bed over there." Donna stood up from her crouched position and pointed towards the other bed in the room.

Harvey glanced briefly at Mike and then towards the other bed and Donna could only shake her head. "Seriously? You don't want him to see you sleeping in a bed if he should wake up while you are asleep?"

"It's not ..." Harvey started but Donna interrupted him.

"Harvey, do you really think he doesn't know yet that you care about him? There is no need for you to torture your body." Donna said slightly irritated.

"I don't want to sleep in the bed, Donna."

"Did he ever walk all over you?" Donna asked with an exasperated voice and Harvey looked up at her surprised.

"How do you even know ..."

"I'm Donna." Donna replied confidently and Harvey's mouth twitched up in a lopsided smile.

"Come here." Harvey pulled her close and she sat down on his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was one in the morning. No one would come visit Mike at this hour, so no one would see them together. Donna didn't know how Harvey had managed to be allowed to stay with Mike. But he was Harvey Specter. He probably charmed the hell out of the nurses. After all he was the best closer in town.

"It doesn't help anyone when you'll collapse." Donna whispered into his shirt. "You need to sleep in a proper bed, Harvey. At least for one night."

"I told you. I'm fine."

"Twenty years earlier you might have pulled this lie off, Harvey." Donna said, leaning back to look him in the eyes. "But you aren't twenty anymore. Your body doesn't like to be treated that way and it shows."

Her fingers trailed over the blue shadows under his eyes and he just scoffed. "I'm still ruggedly handsome."

"Yes, you are." Donna said quietly. "But that doesn't mean your body won't shut down eventually if you don't stop pushing it over its limits."

"I can deal just fine." Harvey replied slightly annoyed.

"Like with the whole Daniel mess?"

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked uncomfortably, hoping that she wouldn't want to argue right now about the whole memo thing and their strained relationship after he'd found out that she'd lied to him and destroyed it.

"You needed to get high to come up with an idea to get rid of him." Donna explained and Harvey cocked an eye brow in surprise. "I told you, you should call Mike. I didn't mean that you should go to his apartment to smoke pot with him!"

"And how the hell do you know about that?" Harvey said, a part of him was happy that she didn't want to start an argument while another part was surprised that she also knew about his trip with Mike.

"First of all ... I've seen you high before." Donna explained, holding up one finger.

"I wasn't really high anymore when you saw me." Harvey argued.

"I could still tell and second of all … Mike told me."

"Figures." Harvey huffed out, throwing a reproachful look in the direction of his associate.

"He was just so disappointed that he didn't get a chance to actually use the can opener." Donna replied, her fingers tugging at his tie.

"Well, Louis rained on our parade."

"So you really told him about the can opener?" Donna asked, her fingers trailing down his shirt and opening the buttons of his vest. Best to get him more comfortable while his thoughts were occupied with other things.

"I was stoned and he was so excited to pee into Hardman's office."

"You wanted to pee into Hardman's office? Not very original. You've done that before. To Louis."

"He drank three Gatorades on the way because he wanted to pee orange." Donna chuckled and Harvey shot her a smile. "But I thought we should do something unique and I decided that it was finally time to tell him about the can opener."

"But you didn't get to do it." Donna stated, her fingers untying his tie without him even noticing it.

"No." Harvey shook his head and his gaze wandered to the still figure on the bed. "Maybe I should tell him that you brought the can opener. Might wake him up."

"It's worth a try." Donna replied but Harvey tightened his grip before she could stand up.

"Maybe tomorrow." Harvey said quietly. "It's the middle of the night."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Harvey pressed a kiss against her forehead and whispered. "You should go home."

"Are you going with me?" Donna asked as she stood up, though she knew he wouldn't leave Mike's side.

"No. Not today." Harvey replied. "Maybe tomorrow."

Donna knew if Mike was still in a coma tomorrow night Harvey would sit at his bedside just as he did every night. The only night he hadn't spent at his bed was the first night after the accident where they had finally crossed the line. Donna caressed his cheek before she turned around and grabbed the bag she'd brought with her.

"I've brought you some clothes to change into ..."

"No."

Donna looked up startled and saw how his jaw clenched as his teeth grounded together. "No?"

"No." Harvey repeated firmly and Donna could only stare at him as he grabbed both ends of his tie.

Donna watched him for a few more seconds before she stepped closer and swatted his fingers aside to tie the knot for him. "You are an idiot." Donna said softly.

"An idiot?"

"Yes, an idiot. But a sweet one." Donna paused briefly, her fingers brushing over his stomach as she straightened his tie before she started to rebutton his vest. "You want to be the Harvey Specter he sees every day in the office when he wakes up."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harvey stated, slightly embarrassed.

"You know, he wouldn't mind if you would wear one of your washed out Harvard sweatshirts. He might not even realize it what you are wearing. He would be just glad that you are here."

"Maybe." Harvey said quietly. "But still ..."

"I get it, Harvey." Donna pulled his head down to her and pressed a kiss against his lips, righting the knot of his tie. "I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow. A new suit and a razor."

"Thanks."

Donna gathered her things and walked towards the door. When she was almost out of the door Harvey's voice stopped her. "Donna?"

Donna turned around slowly, looking at him expectantly and Harvey gave her a tired smile. "I love you."

A smile spread out on Donna's face and she replied. "I love you, too."

When the door closed behind her Harvey walked back to the chair and slumped into it, grabbing the file he had been working on before he fell asleep. A quick glance towards the bed told him that nothing had changed and he looked back down at the paper, trying to distract himself with work since there was nothing else he could do for Mike right now than being there.

~H&D~

Mike had slipped into a semi-conscious state earlier in the night when he had heard murmured voices and the word can opener had pierced into his mind. His head was pounding like crazy and his whole body hurt but he was able to open his eyes for a brief second, directing them towards the table. His vision was blurred but he could swear that he saw Donna sitting on Harvey's lap, her fingers playing with his tie as he was talking silently with her. But before he could try to form a word, the darkness grabbed him once again and pulled him back into unconsciousness.

As he woke up again later, the room was silent and he turned his head with some effort towards the table. He would have thought Harvey would be gone by now but he was still here. He was sleeping in the chair, his head leaned against the back of the chair in a weird angle and he would probably wake up with a stiff neck. A shaky smile tugged at Mike's lips as he saw that he was still wearing his suit except for the jacket which was draped over the back of the chair. He was even wearing the vest. Always the proper attire. Even in a hospital room. That was so Harvey.

Mike licked his lips, trying to get something out through his dry throat but he only managed to speak Harvey's name as a barely audible whisper. He tried to clear his throat and after several tries he was able to croak out his name.

"Harvey?"

Harvey stirred in his chair and Mike pressed his name through his throat once again. "Harvey?"

Suddenly Harvey opened his eyes and they snapped towards him immediately. "Mike!" Harvey exclaimed and jumped out of his chair but he caught himself immediately, not willing to show him how concerned he'd been. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his pants he stepped closer and said jokingly. "About time you wake up. I have a shitload of work for you." Harvey pulled one hand out and pointed towards the table behind him.

Mike's eyes drifted towards the table and even though his head still hurt a smile appeared on his face as he turned his face tiredly back to Harvey. "Not easy to finish all the work without my smart brain, huh?"

"I can manage. I was a lawyer long before I hired your sorry ass." Harvey replied.

Licking his lips, Mike looked at the drawer beside his bed and asked quietly. "Can you hand me some water?"

"Sure." Harvey grabbed the glass of water and helped Mike sit up so that he was able to drink a slow gulp of the water. Harvey watched him carefully and another wave of relief washed over him when Mike's eyes met his again.

"I'm glad you are okay, Mike." Harvey laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it carefully. "Now get back to sleep."

"You'll be here in the morning?" Mike asked, his eye lids already getting heavy with sleep again.

"I'll be here." Harvey reassured him, walking back to the chair to sit down.

"Good."

Mike closed his eyes and a few minutes later Harvey could hear his breath even out. He lifted his fingers to his eyes, pressing them against his lids as tears suddenly shot into his eyes. He would not start to cry. He was Harvey Specter. He would not cry. Taking in some deep breaths he managed to will the tears back down and he opened his eyes slowly, watching Mike's chest rise and fall with his steady breathing.

"God kid, you've scared the crap out of me." Harvey whispered, before he leaned back and crossed his ankles, his head resting against the back of the chair and his eyes stayed on Mike's face until exhaustion overwhelmed him and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Just for your information, the can opener thing is driving me crazy. It constantly pops up in my head and I try to figure out what they do with it and the thumb tacks. When I'll come up with a plausible idea I'll probably share it with you. :-) Oii, I just had an idea. But then the thumb tacks wouldn't be surprising. Hmmm, apparently I need to dwell over the whole thing a little longer. I don't even know if Korsh already knows what they do with that damn can opener. LOL. Oh, and for the record. I don't think that 'they closed the deal' _the other time. ;-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't think I was ever that obsessed with a show. I'm already watching all episodes for the second time and I can't get enough of the witty dialogues. It's just pure awesomeness!**

**The chapter got a little out of hand but what can I say … Donna and Harvey just took over and I didn't stand a chance. To give you an idea … there is definitely suggestive dialogue in this chapter. :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Just for your information, the puppy is fine." Donna said as she stepped out of the glass elevator.

"I saw him just this morning." Harvey replied, not even looking up from his laptop. "What should happen to him as long as he is still in the hospital? Besides, he has already two women hovering over him. So what does he need me for? He is not cleared for work yet."

"I think you almost believe it yourself." Donna stated.

"What are you getting at?" Harvey asked, his fingers stopped typing and he raised his head, watching her as she slipped out of her high heels and walked over to him. She stepped behind his chair and dug her fingers in the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders. His eyes fell shut and Harvey couldn't help groaning with relief as his muscles relaxed under her fingers.

"That you can drop the act." Donna said quietly. "It's pointless anyway. I know you care about him. You might not say it but your actions speak volumes. So just give it up, Harvey. You know I can read you like a book."

Harvey opened one eye and blinked up to her. "Old habits die hard."

"So what about new habits?" Donna leaned forward, her hands trailing over his chest down to his stomach and her mouth closed around his ear lobe, biting it softly before she licked with her tongue along his ear shell.

"If you mean with new habits that I should take you to bed then I'm all for it." Harvey replied, his voice already hoarse with arousal.

"Who said anything about a bed?" Donna said as she pulled back and walked towards the back of his condo, throwing him a mischievous glance over her shoulder as she slipped out of her blouse and let it flutter to the floor. "I didn't get to use your shower yet. I'm wondering what I can do with all those massage jets."

Harvey looked stunned at her for a second before he recovered from the images that had shot into his mind the second Donna mentioned the massage jets and a grin spread out on his face as he stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground to join Donna's blouse.

"You are not gonna get to use them." Harvey growled as he snatched her at her waist and pulled her into him.

"And why is that?" Donna asked, her hands roaming over his bare chest.

Harvey leaned down and trailed his lips along her jaw, smiling as she felt her shiver and when he reached her ear he whispered hoarsely. "Because there won't be a need for any massage jets."

"Are you sure?" Donna replied breathlessly, leaning into his touch as his fingers skimmed over her back.

"I'm sure." Harvey leaned back and Donna sucked in a breath as she saw the raw desire in his eyes.

"Hmm, ..." Donna teased. "Your fingers and mouth might just do the trick."

"You won't be able to stand upright after I'm finished with you."

"Cocky much?" Donna raised an eyebrow, ignoring the heat that already rolled through her body when his fingers trailed over her flat stomach.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I? Challenging the infamous Harvey Specter?" Donna said, opening her eyes wide with mock innocence. "I wouldn't dare. He would wipe the floor with me." Donna batted her eyelashes playfully and pulled her lips into a pout. "After all he is the best closer in the city."

"Are you done mocking me?"

"It's just so much fun. You just ..." Donna shrieked in surprise as he yanked her up and all she could do was wrapping her legs around his waist so that she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Enough with the talking." Harvey said firmly, wandering towards the bathroom while his mouth found his way down her throat. "I have better things to do."

"Such as?" Donna asked, leaning her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"Having hot and steamy shower sex with my assistant. Any problems with that?"

"No. No problems at all." Donna replied, pulling his head up to give him a passionate kiss.

"Good." Harvey murmured against her lips. "Then let's hit the showers."

~H&D~

Mike stopped a few feet away from the door, watching Harvey and Donna as Donna leaned over Harvey and pointed something out on the paper in front of them while her other hand rested on his shoulder. There was nothing strange about it. They always invaded each other's personal space. That was just how they worked. But Mike couldn't shake the feeling that something was different, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly Harvey turned his head and looked up into Donna's face and Mike narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was different. The smile was the typical Harvey Specter smile and the twinkle in his eyes was always there when he talked to Donna, part of their unique dynamic.

Since the moment Harvey told him that it was important to read people, he had watched him intently. During court, during meetings, how he handled different types of clients. He did the same with Donna. He knew Harvey put on a mask most of the times. The confident 'I'm the best closer in the city' mask which he hardly dropped for anyone.

He was sure there were only three people who he let look behind the mask. One person was Jessica and the other Donna. And since Harvey came to his apartment and shocked him by fetching the joint from the table to lit it up he was sure he'd seen behind his mask, too. There was no way Harvey would have gotten stoned with him without letting him see who he really was. After all Harvey had told him about his mother and he could see that it was a sore subject for him. He'd told him something personal and even though he'd joked about it Mike knew the importance of Harvey's gesture. He'd opened up to him and they'd definitely become closer after they'd gotten high together.

So as he now looked at them both, smiling at each other it suddenly hit him. He knew what was different. There was a different light in Harvey's eyes, a light that was barely visible. But it was there. Mike's mouth almost dropped open when he realized that the light in his eyes was love.

Harvey was in love with Donna. He would bet his photographic memory on it and suddenly an image appeared in front of his eyes. He had thought it was an image his brain had conjured while it had been hazy with all the drugs that had been running through his systems. But now he knew that his eyes hadn't played a trick on him. The night he woke up in the hospital he'd seen Donna sitting in Harvey's lap. He had completely forgotten about it. But remembering it now was only more evidence that Harvey and Donna were having a secret relationship. So much about feelings that were going away eventually.

Mike strolled into the office, raising an eyebrow when Donna didn't even flinch. He had to give it to them. They were good. If he wouldn't know better he wouldn't see any difference in their behavior. But he looked closely and saw Donna squeezing Harvey's shoulder before she turned around and walked to her desk.

"Do you have anything for me?" Harvey leaned back in his chair.

"You know to whom you are talking, right?"

"So why do you hold onto the files as if your life depends on them? Won't do me any good when I can't look at them."

Mike took the few steps to his desk and put one file after the other in front of him. "Your subpoena. The bank records. The telephone records."

Harvey opened the first file and looked over it, raising his head when Mike didn't step back. "Anything else? Don't you have better things to do than staring me down while I'm reading."

Mike walked over to the couch and dropped down into the cushions. His gaze wandered to Donna outside and back to Harvey.

"Spit it out. I can hear you thinking from over here."

"So ..." Mike trailed off and Harvey huffed out an annoyed breath. "I don't have all day. You know, I'm actually trying to work here."

"I was here all night." Mike replied almost as annoyed as Harvey.

"You are cleared for work, aren't you? You are of no use for me when you can't give me one hundred percent."

"You know it's not gonna work." Mike said as he saw Harvey furrowing his brows. He was pretty certain Harvey was trying to distract him.

"What? Getting you back to work?"

Mike only smiled and Harvey felt his muscles stiffen. The kid was on to something. He just knew it and Mike's next words only confirmed his suspicions.

"So … you and Donna?"

"What about me and Donna?"

"You two are ..." Mike fidgeted with his hands, turning them around and bringing them together, trying to tell Harvey without words what he meant.

"What?" Harvey asked irritated. "Playing rock-paper-scissors?"

"You two are together now?" Mike rushed out the question.

"Together?"

"You know ..." Mike shifted on the couch, the death stare Harvey was giving him made him uncomfortable. "Together!"

"Working together?" Harvey said exasperatedly. "I thought you know by now that she is my assistant."

"That's not what I meant."

"So what do you mean? I was not joking. I'm trying to work here. So make it quick."

Mike leaned forward, propping his elbows up on his knees, kneading his hands in front of him, staring down to the ground, collecting all the courage to face Harvey again and tell him outright.

Harvey threw one glance out to Donna and she raised an eyebrow in question but Harvey only shook his head before he looked back at Mike, waiting for him to answer. He saw Mike taking in a deep breath before he looked up and stared directly into his eyes. Whatever he wanted to say, Harvey could see he was ready to say it.

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"Are you sure there is no brain damage?" Harvey replied, one corner of his mouth twitching up into a grin. He'd expected Mike to say something along those lines so he could reply without pausing and he hoped it would be enough to let him question his suspicions. "Because apparently you hit your head harder than the doctors said."

"My brain is just fine. Better than fine." Mike said. "I'm just reading people as you told me."

"Well, you aren't very good at it." Harvey put his feet up on the desk, crossing them before he snatched a file from the table and flipped it open. "Maybe you still need some recovery time."

"I'm fine." Mike told him but Harvey didn't even look up from the file as he scoffed. "So you have no explanation for your hallucinations then?"

"I don't have ..."

"Why are you still talking?" Harvey asked, waving with his hand towards the door. "Get out of here."

Mike only scowled at him before he stood up and walked out of his office. Harvey waited a few minutes until he could be sure that Mike was back at his cubicle before he looked up and shouted. "Donna?"

"Yes, Harvey?" Donna walked through his door.

"Close the door, please."

"Please?" Donna raised her eyebrows quizzically, shoving the door close with one foot before she stalked over to his desk. "Don't go soft on me now only because we are sleeping together."

Harvey couldn't help the grin that escaped him as she stood in front of him with her hands planted on her hips. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"So what is it?"

"He is on to us."

"Who? Mike?" Donna asked disbelievingly. "No way."

"Believe me. He knows." Harvey said.

"But how?"

"He is a quick learner."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He is learning to read people and since he sees us all the time ..." Harvey trailed off.

"You sure?" Donna asked. "We are both not that easy to read."

"Well, … he is smart." Harvey replied and Donna had to hide a grin when she heard the pride in his voice.

"Far above average." Donna added. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Throw him off his game, of course." Harvey told her as if it was obvious.

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I remember correctly you like to act."

Donna's eyes lit up with excitement and she leaned forward conspiratorially. "What act?"

"We need a fight." Harvey told her, his smile broadened when he saw her dazzling smile. "You in?"

"Of course I'm in." Donna sat down on the edge of his desk. "This is going to be so much fun."

"But don't forget that we are only playing."

Donna leaned forward and patted his cheek, her fingers lingering on his lips a brief second before she dropped her hand. "I'm looking forward to the make-up sex."

Harvey's lips curled up into a cocky grin and he replied. "Shower sex?"

"Hmm, we should do something unique." Donna said, lowering her voice to a seductive tone. "If I let you shout at me you need to make it up to me big time."

"Big time?" Harvey asked, his voice taking on a suggestive tone. "I can do big."

"Ohhh! Really?" Donna said. "You can do big?" Her eyes dropped to his lap and he almost choked on his laugh. She was good. They would have no problem to fool the kid.

"Get out." Harvey pointed with his finger towards the door.

"Why?" Donna asked innocently. "Did I hurt your manly prowess?"

"Did you forget the shower sex?"

"What about the shower sex?"

"How often was it? Three times?" Harvey leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in front of his chest. "No wait, it was four times!"

"The last time I was only shuddering because the water was getting cold." Donna shot back.

Harvey uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, looking back down at the files on his desk only raising his hand to show her four fingers and Donna had to hold herself back because she was tempted to slap his hand away and kiss him senseless, right there in his office. But since this wasn't an option she just turned around and walked away, swaying her hips, knowing damn well that his eyes were following her.

She was definitely looking forward to tonight. He would make sure to show her how manly he was and her body already vibrated with anticipation. It had definitely advantages to have a secret relationship with your boss. Taunting him the whole day always resulted in incredible hot sex the moment they were in one of their apartments and this night would be no exception.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them.**

**My thoughts are with all the people on the East Coast who are dealing with the destruction "Sandy" left behind. We might all need a little happy thoughts right now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Donna opened her eyes slowly she was greeted with Harvey's face smiling down at her. He looked as if he was up quite some time already and Donna groaned before she closed her eyes again.

"You know, it's kind of creepy when you are watching me sleep."

Donna could hear him shifting on the bed before his fingers brushed her hair away from her face. "It's just that you are so beautiful."

"Cut the bullshit, Specter."

"See! The moment you are awake you are insulting me! When you are asleep you look like an angel and I don't have to deal with your lippy mouth."

"If I remember correctly you were fond of my mouth last night." Donna opened her eyes again and gave him a challenging look.

"Yes, as long as it does other things than talking."

"Do you have a death wish?" Donna asked.

Harvey rolled over her and trapped her under his body. "I'm sure I can think of something to distract you."

"Really?" Donna raised her hand and combed her fingers through his hair. "And what would that be?"

"Hmm?" Harvey leaned down and pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth. "Maybe we should go to the gym."

"The gym?" Donna almost squeaked when he heard his insane suggestion. "You can't be serious! The _gym_?"

"Well, I need to have my workout before I can go to the office." Harvey replied innocently.

"What about another kind of workout?" Donna said, trailing her fingers over his chest.

"You mean, burning some calories by romping about between the sheets?"

"Something like that."

"I like the idea." Harvey stated and he leaned down to kiss a path along her neck down to her chest.

"Harvey?" Donna tried to pull his head up but he resisted.

"I'm busy." Harvey murmured against her skin and a shiver ran over her body when he pulled the sheet down.

"Harvey!" Donna tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled him up.

"Do I need to tie you to the bed and gag you?" Harvey's smile grew wider as he saw an excited flash cross Donna's eyes. "You like the idea."

"Maybe another time."

"I can tie you to the bed?" Harvey asked hopefully.

"Don't get all excited."

"Do you know what I can do to you when you can't interfere?"

"I can imagine." Donna smiled up at him.

"Should I give you a taste?"

"Before we can get to the workout we need to get over our plan."

"You mean, showing Mike that we aren't together?"

"Yes. You said we have to throw him off his game. Do you have an idea?" Donna could see a shadow flicker over his face and she tightened her grip around his neck. "What is it?"

"The memo." Harvey said quietly, rolling down from her before he pushed himself up against the headboard.

"You want to have a fight about the memo?" Donna sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"We never really talked about it."

"About what?" Donna asked, not able to keep the harshness completely out of her voice. "That you felt betrayed by me because I lied to you and destroyed it? Or that you didn't fight for me? Or that I would do almost anything to protect you?"

"Like I said we never talked about it."

"Wouldn't we open Pandora's box?"

"Donna!" Harvey said firmly. "We can't let it simmer. It would have been no problem if we'd never crossed the line but now ..."

"We need to clean the air."

"Exactly."

"I know you felt betrayed and I'm sorry." Donna said quietly. "I was backed into a corner and I made the wrong decision. I should have told you. But I felt betrayed, too."

"Because you thought I didn't fight for you." Harvey leaned forward and pulled her up so that she was sitting beside him.

"Yes. I thought you would fix it because normally you manage to fix everything."

"I wasn't able to fix it, Donna." Harvey slung an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. "We would have both lost our jobs. This way I was able to get you back when I had enough leverage."

"Not being able to work side by side with you every day … it hurt, Harvey." Donna told him, her fingers drawing a pattern on his chest. "I didn't think I would miss you so much. There were days where we hardly talked to each other but you were always only a few steps or a phone call away. I missed my best friend."

"I missed you, too." Harvey replied, his hand stroking over her hair. "And I was reckless."

"More than usual?" Donna asked in a teasing tone.

"More than usual." Harvey chuckled. "I risked a client's firm in a poker game."

"But you were playing the man not the odds." Donna said convinced, leaning back to look him in the face.

"Yeah, but it could have still backfired and I knew that there was a risk. Granted a really small one. But it was still a risk."

"You wouldn't be the best closer in the city if you wouldn't take some risks."

"But you weren't there to back me up." Harvey explained.

"I'm only your secretary, Harvey."

"You know you are much more than only my secretary. Even before we crossed the line. I need you at my side. On the job and at home."

"I'm glad to be back to the way it was before." Donna said.

"Well, it's not exactly the way it was before, is it?"

"You are talking about the fact that I'm sleeping with my boss?" Donna sighed heavily. "We are such a cliché."

"We wouldn't be a cliché if you would move in with me." Harvey said matter-of-factly.

"What has moving in with you to do with us being a cliché?"

"I don't know. Just needed to throw it in there."

"Harvey, I don't like to be pressured. I told you I'll think about it and I am thinking about it."

"Any idea how long you are going to think about it?"

"As long as it takes." Donna said quietly. "In the meantime ..." Donna pushed him down and rolled over him but she had too much momentum and when she rolled over his body and came close to falling out of bed, Harvey tried to grab her and pull her back but somehow Donna managed to pull him with her and they both toppled over the edge.

"Ufff." Harvey groaned breathlessly as his back hit the floor. "My body is too old for tumbling out of bed."

Donna pressed her hands against his chest and pushed herself up, a smug grin adorning her face as he looked down at him. "I love coming out on top."

Harvey grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to him until her lips met his. "You are?"

"I am."

"What about meeting on equal terms?"

"Hmm?" Donna sighed against his mouth.

Harvey wrapped one arm around her waist and sat up, pulling the sheet away with his other hand so that no linen was separating their bodies anymore and Donna shifted on him with a throaty moan, relishing the feeling of naked skin on naked skin.

"I can definitely live with that."

"We have to be at the office in an hour."

"Then make it quick." Donna said breathlessly and Harvey leaned back, arching one eye brow.

"You know you are talking to Harvey Specter. Quick isn't in my repertoire."

"So you wanna tell me you can't satisfy a woman in less than ten minutes?" Donna asked innocently.

"Another challenge?"

"Are you up to it?"

"Brace yourself." Harvey shifted under her and Donna bit her lip to suppress another moan. "I will blow your mind."

"You didn't disappoint so far."

"And I'm not gonna disappoint you. Ever."

Harvey pulled her head down to him and kissed her passionately. He would show her what he was capable of doing in under ten minutes. Might teach her a lesson that challenging Harvey Specter was a dangerous business. One might get more than one bargained for.

~H&D~

"Are you freaking kidding me? You are bringing this up again?"

Mike stopped a few steps away from Harvey's office when he heard Donna's furious voice. Maybe it was better to turn around and walk away. Getting between those two when they were fighting was never a good idea. But somehow he was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move.

"Because you apparently didn't understand it the first time." Harvey's angry voice cut through the air.

"I was protecting you, you ass." Donna shouted and Mike flinched slightly when he heard her calling Harvey names. He never reacted well when someone insulted him.

"I told you lying to me isn't protecting me. You are the one person I trusted completely. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again."

"I thought we were passed the wild accusations." Donna exclaimed. "I can't believe you are still holding on to the whole trust issue."

"What about the next time you are trying to protect me?" Harvey replied and Mike could hear in his voice the effort it took him to keep a lid on his temper. "Will we _both_ lose our job then?"

"Do you remember the whole Cameron mess? Do you remember what I told you when you asked me what I would do?" Donna asked, her voice cold as ice.

"Ratting him out without blinking an eye?"

"No. That's not what I'm talking about." Donna replied with an even icier voice. "I'm talking about the fact that I wouldn't have followed you down the dark road if you'd have chosen to take it. You hardly managed to step away from the abyss."

"And you think you were the one who saved me?" Harvey asked, the hardly suppressed anger making his voice shake.

"No. You didn't need my help to make that decision."

"But you still decided to make decisions on your own without talking to me first because you think you need to make them to protect me? Do you realize how insane that sound?"

"You are my friend, Harvey. I will always protect you." Donna shouted. "But apparently being friends isn't that important to you. Maybe we should just forget that we were ever friends."

"Sure, Mrs. Paulsen." Harvey growled. "Have it your way. If you won't mind I need to finish this before I can go home." Harvey pointed towards the files on his desk before he waved towards the door. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

As Harvey looked into her face he almost dropped the mask as he saw the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and the amusement that flashed over her eyes when she heard his last comment. But he could see Mike standing outside and it would ruin their whole performance if he would grin right now.

Mike could only stare at the scene in front of him and Donna almost ran him over when she rushed past him and hissed. "Tell this idiot that I'm not coming to work tomorrow.

Mike opened his mouth but didn't know what to say and Donna was already around the corner before he even could blink. He turned around slowly and walked carefully into Harvey's office, hoping that he wouldn't explode into his face. "Aehm, what was that all about?"

"Apparently I needed to remind Donna who the boss is." Harvey replied sharply, rounding the desk to drop into his chair. "Maybe I was relying on her too much. It's time to take a step back and redraw the line which apparently was too blurred to be seen anymore."

"What line?" Mike asked, wondering if Harvey was talking about him and Donna crossing the line.

"You are still at it?" Harvey's gaze bored into him and Mike shifted uncomfortable on his feet. Harvey was probably not talking about him and Donna having sex.

"What?" Mike mumbled.

"I'm not talking about that line." Harvey stated exasperatedly. "I'm talking about the line between boss and employee. She crossed it one time too often."

"I still think you were a little too harsh."

"Well, it's good then that your opinion doesn't count."

"Okay." Mike began his retreat and walked backwards towards the door. "I think it's better I'll talk to you tomorrow when you are in a better mood."

Harvey didn't even give any response as he turned his chair around and stared out of the window. Mike was convinced that he'd only imagined things. It hadn't sounded as if they were a couple. It definitely hadn't been a relationship fight. Maybe he got it all wrong.

If he would have seen Harvey's face right in that moment he would have known that he was right all along. A big grin erupted on his face and laughter almost burst out of him as he congratulated himself for fooling the kid.

~H&D~

"That was fun. I think we deserve an Oscar." Donna said excitedly the moment he stepped into the condo.

"Don't you think you overexaggerated a little bit?" Harvey asked, slipping out of his jacket and throwing it on the couch. He just didn't had it in him to hang it up and Mike wasn't there to see it so no one cared if he was hanging it up or not.

"He bought it, didn't he?" Donna almost danced over to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, he did." Harvey said, dropping down on the couch.

"Can we do it again?"

"I know it was only a game, Donna." Harvey said tiredly. "But I still don't like to get shouted at. Not when your accusations are hitting a little too close to home."

"You're right." Donna sat down beside him, lifting her hand to smooth over the furrow between his brows. "I got a little carried away."

"We needed a real issue if we wanted the fight to look real." Harvey sighed.

"Is it still an issue?" Donna asked quietly. She knew there had been some truth in their fight. They wouldn't have been that convincing it that hadn't been the case.

"No, Donna." Harvey raised his hand to grab hers and turned his head to brush his lips over her palm. "I trust you completely. I don't have a choice anyway." Harvey pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in her hair. "I already gave you my heart. I wouldn't have laid it in your hands if I don't trust you."

"I won't hurt it. I won't hurt you." Donna whispered into his chest, tightening her arms around his waist. "No more lies, no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go to bed." Donna said quietly.

"To have make-up sex?"

"Does your mind ever get out of the gutter?"

"Never." Harvey grinned as she pulled him towards the bedroom.

~H&D~

Harvey woke with a start when he heard the click of heels against the tiled floor. He turned his head and looked at the clock on the nightstand. There was only one person who would come to his condo at three in the morning. He tried to clear his head because if he remembered right she had told him that she would sleep at her apartment tonight.

He heard clothing hit the ground and he could make out her figure against the moonlight streaming through the windows before she climbed into bed beside him and lifted his arm to slip under it.

"Donna?" Harvey rasped, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you!" Donna replied quietly, pressing a kiss against his chest.

"You were the one who told me you needed a night off."

"I know. I changed my mind." Donna told him without further explanation and she was lying still in his arms for a few minutes before her voice drifted towards him. "Harvey?"

"Hmm?" Harvey replied sleepily, his hand drawing lazy circles on her back.

"I brought a suitcase."

"You did?" Harvey asked surprised and a smile erupted on his face as he realized the implications of her bringing a suitcase to his apartment.

"I can't see you right now, but I can feel you smiling." Donna said dryly.

"Of course I'm smiling." Harvey wrapped his arm more firmly around her, crushing her against his chest. "I'm happy you finally decided to move in with me."

"I'm keeping my apartment." Donna murmured, her breath brushing over his skin.

"You can keep it." Harvey said, pressing a kiss against her forehead before he added. "For now."

"You are very confident, Mr. Specter."

"You can't sleep without me. You'll sell it eventually."

"I'm afraid you are right." Donna agreed, slightly reluctant. "But right now I want to keep it. I need a refuge."

"Refuge for what?"

"For the time when we have our first real fight. I might gonna kill you if I don't have a place to go and calm down."

"As long as you are coming back."

"I will." Donna snuggled deeper into his embrace and closed her eyes but Harvey stared out of the window for quite some time, the silly grin on his face stayed until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and followed her into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them!**

**This is a long one. The longest chapter so far. I just couldn't stop. I'm sure you don't mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Let's go back to bed." Harvey murmured against her skin as he nibbled his way down her throat.

"I can't." Donna sighed, tilting her head to give him better access. "I have a very demanding boss. He hates unpunctuality."

"I'm sure he can make an exception." Harvey's lips trailed along her jaw and his hands slipped under her blouse as his mouth closed over hers.

"I don't think so." Donna lifted her hands to his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks as she traced his lips teasingly with her tongue.

Harvey stepped closer, pressing his hands on the counter beside her. She had laughed at him when he had swung her on it just two minutes ago but she was just too sexy in the morning so he couldn't resist to steal a few kisses from her before they had to go to work. If it would lead to a hot make out session on the kitchen counter he wouldn't say no.

Actually he wanted to drag her back to bed. He hadn't been joking. He could already feel his blood racing south when her tongue slipped into his mouth. You would think that they would have cooled off by now. They'd been together for almost two months but he still had to restrain himself all the time. When he was around her all he could think about was having his wicked ways with her until she screamed.

His blood was roaring in his ears and his hands wandered up her stomach, his fingers brushing along the underside of her breasts. He could feel her shiver and he knew she wouldn't put up much of a fight when he would carry her back to bed. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Who cared about being late to work.

He shifted even closer to her and grabbed her ass, already lifting her up from the counter as he suddenly heard a key in the lock of his door and he jerked back his head in surprise, furrowing his brows, cursing the unknown intruder.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice shouted from the door and Harvey growled out an expletive that made Donna chuckle.

"Shit, what is he doing here?" Harvey asked quietly, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to get a grip on the desire that rushed through his body.

"Did I forget to mention that I gave him a spare key?" Donna said innocently, a big smirk plastered on her face.

"Donna!" Harvey groaned as he heard Mike walking down the hall. He would round the corner any second now and Harvey tried to step back so that Donna would be able to hop down from the counter. Not that it wouldn't be suspicious anyway that she was at his apartment at seven in the morning. But Donna grabbed his waist and drew him back.

"I think it's time to let him know. Let's give him a little show!"

"What do you have ..." But Donna didn't let him finish his sentence as she crushed her lips on his, forcing her tongue aggressively in his mouth and Harvey completely forgot about Mike as he kissed her back ferociously, his fingers digging into her thighs.

"Harvey, are you ..." Mike rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze fell onto the couple in the kitchen. "Wow … ahemm." Mike looked uncomfortable as Harvey didn't make a move to stop the kiss and he expected them to rip each other's clothes of any second. The air was filled with pheromones and the passion radiated from them in waves. He wasn't even aware that Harvey was seeing someone but then his brain caught up to the image in front of him and he took in a sharp breath. "Donna?"

Their kiss slowed and they pulled back from each other slowly, both surprised that the passion had overwhelmed them that easily. They stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds and Harvey leaned forward again to give her a quick peck before they both turned around to face Mike.

"Hey, Mike." Donna said calmly, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth as she saw the dumbfounded look on his face.

"How … when ..." Mike gulped hard and Harvey raised one eyebrow as his arm snaked around Donna's waist. Mike's eyes dropped to his hand before he looked back up and blurted out. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Harvey asked. "That it's impolite to barge into someone's living room at seven in the morning?"

"You are sleeping together!." Mike said, his voice full of reproach. They had been playing him all along. He was sure this didn't happen just yesterday.

"Are we?" Harvey raised an eyebrow in question, having a difficult time to keep his face straight.

"Harvey, stop teasing him." Donna swatted her hand across his chest and pushed him back, jumping down from the counter.

"It's not my fault that he is such an easy mark." Harvey replied, rubbing absently over the spot where she'd just hit him.

"And we are not only sleeping together!" Donna said, pinching her finger into his chest.

"So what do you call last night?" Harvey replied, grabbing her with one hand at her waist to pull her into his body while he wrapped his other hand around her finger to stop her from pinching him again.

"I'm not talking about that." Donna told him, squirming in his embrace. "I'm talking about the fact that we are living together. I consider this more than only sleeping together. I would call it a serious relationship."

"You would?" Harvey teased, a laugh escaping his throat when she slapped him on his ass with her free hand.

Mike could only stare at them as he watched them being the same Donna and Harvey he knew from the office except that now they weren't only invading each other's personal space. Their bodies were plastered against each other and Donna curled her fingers around Harvey's hand, leaning further into him before Mike realized what she just said and blurted out. "You are living together?"

"Way to tell the kid." Harvey smirked at her, still not letting go of her.

"Stop it." Donna hissed before she addressed Mike. "Yes, Mike. We are living together."

Harvey could feel Donna stiffen in his arms and he shot a curious glance towards Mike. Normally he could read him very well but he'd never seen this expression on his face before. He could see the hurt in his eyes and Donna slipped out of his embrace, stepping towards Mike but he just held up one hand, stopping her in mid-stride.

"I believed you. You ..." Mike balled his hands into fists, surprised by the feeling of betrayal that hit his body. "It was all a lie?"

"I lied to myself too, Mike." Donna said calmly, her focus now solely on his associate as if he wouldn't even be in the same room.

"You told me the feelings would go away eventually." Mike said with a shaking voice. "They never went away, did they?"

"No. They never went away. But what should I have told you?" Donna said, trying to stay calm though her voice shook slightly as she tried to explain it to him. She'd completely forgotten that Harvey was standing right behind her. She wouldn't even have considered to say what she was going to say if she'd been aware of his presence. "That your heart would bleed every time you would see her with another man, that you would try to hide behind jokes so that she wouldn't see how much you hurt, that there would be moments when you would be alone in your apartment and the mere thought of her would make it almost impossible to breathe? It wouldn't have helped you. You needed reassurance not another blow."

Harvey stared at her open-mouthed and Mike couldn't remember a time he'd seen such a vulnerability in his eyes. He hadn't had a clue and Mike knew he needed to leave immediately, so he stepped forward and put the file he had been holding onto the counter.

"The paperwork for the Hanson merger. I thought you wanted to look over it." Mike turned around but stopped for a second and looked back at Donna. "I'm sorry. I know the hell you've been through. So, I'm sorry."

When they heard the door click shut neither of them moved for another minute. Donna wrapped her arms around herself, staring to the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes right now. She never wanted to let him know. She exhaled a shuddering breath as she felt him step beside her and closed her eyes as his hands cupped her face and pulled it up gently. His thumbs brushed over her cheeks and he waited until she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harvey said quietly, a storm of emotions flickering over his face. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Donna whispered, giving him a shaky smile.

"Why?" Harvey asked as he took a step back to have a better look at her face.

"Why what?" Donna replied, not knowing what he wanted to hear from her.

"Why did you push me away when I came to your apartment all those years ago?" Harvey said. "I wanted you. I needed you. But you pushed me away. Why? Why did you do it? I thought you didn't love me, but hearing you say all those things to Mike ..." Harvey leaned his forehead against hers, huffing out a breath. "I thought you gave a crap about whom I'm sleeping with. I thought you didn't want me."

"I always wanted you, Harvey." Donna said hardly above a whisper. "I never stopped wanting you. I'm always gonna want you."

"Then why?" Harvey asked.

Donna could hear the slight desperation in his voice and she could feel a pang of regret jolting through her body. Maybe they'd wasted years in which they could have been together or maybe they'd crossed the line at the exact right time. But she knew he deserved an explanation and she'd lied to him for years, she lied to herself for years. It was time to stop with all the lies and just tell him the truth.

"I was so in love with you that it scared the crap out of me." Donna replied quietly, a sad smile appearing on her face. "I couldn't lose you. So I decided the best way to have you in my life forever would be if we would never cross the line."

"But we did cross the line."

"Because I couldn't push you away once again. I'm not that strong."

"You will never lose me, Donna." Harvey promised her, pulling her close, burying his face in her hair as he whispered. "No matter what happens. You will never lose me. I can't live without you."

"Pushing you away was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life and I still think it was for the best." Donna mumbled against his chest before she leaned back, lifting her hand to touch her fingers to his lips. "We weren't ready back then."

"Maybe you're right." Harvey reached up and pulled her hand down, entwining his fingers with hers. "But we are ready now. You just moved in with me and hell would rather freeze over before I'll let you go again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Donna said, leaning her head against his shoulder and she closed her eyes, listening to his steady heart beat under her ear.

They stood silent for a few minutes, just enjoying to be in each other's arms. Donna could stay in his arms forever and would never get tired of it. But they had to face real life eventually and with a sigh she stepped back, leaving Harvey's embrace. Brushing her hands over her clothes she straightened them out, trying to gather her thoughts. She knew what they had to do now but she wasn't sure she could convince Harvey that it was the only way.

Clearing her throat, she looked up again to face him and Harvey recognized immediately the determined look in her eyes. Whatever she wanted he wouldn't be able to say no to her. She'd been always able to wrap him around her little finger without any exception. Even before he'd admitted to himself that he was in love with her he could never deny her anything.

But from her whole posture he knew that he wouldn't like what she would suggest. He knew her body language inside out and he sighed inwardly as he realized that even if he would hate to go through with her plan, whatever it was, he would do it for her.

"Harvey, we need to fix it." Donna stated calmly.

"Fix what?" Harvey asked carefully.

"The Mike situation."

"He'll get over it." Harvey said firmly.

Granted they'd both lied to him. Harvey had told him that he would find the right woman eventually even though he'd known deep down that he himself had already found the right woman but couldn't be with her because of the circumstances. Donna had told him almost the exact same thing just with other words. Mike might felt betrayed right now but he would understand their reasoning eventually.

"Harvey, I don't think it'll go away that easily."

"I don't know what we can do to fix it." Harvey argued because there was no point in denying the obvious. "I can't give him a degree."

"No, you can't give him a degree …" Donna paused briefly before she concluded her sentence. "... but you can give him something else."

Harvey knew instantly what she meant and the color drained out of his face as his lawyer brain already calculated the possible outcome. What he came up with wasn't reassuring him in the slightest and he shook his head vehemently. "No, Donna. No way. I'm not … you can't be serious!"

"I am." Donna folded her arms in front of her chest, staring him directly in the eyes.

"It wouldn't only be my job on the line." Harvey tried to convince her. "There are more people involved in his lie now."

"I know. But she deserves to know the truth and Mike is miserable without her."

"Do you know what you are asking of me?" Harvey asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his pants, gritting his teeth until his jaw hurt.

"I know." Donna said quietly, stepping closer to cup his cheek, her fingers trailing over his jaw until she felt how he relaxed under her hand. "But you are not doing it for me. You are doing it for Mike."

"Fuck!" Harvey cursed, closing his eyes for a brief second.

"So you are gonna tell her?"

"Yes, Donna. I will tell her." Harvey opened his eyes slowly, giving her a lopsided grin. "But you should probably get the moving boxes out of the basement. We might need them soon."

~H&D~

"You wanted to see me?" Rachel stepped into Harvey's office a little unsure of herself. Harvey hardly talked to her. Most of the times he sent Mike or Donna if he needed something from her. She had no idea why he'd called her at ten pm on a Friday night.

"Yes, Rachel. Come on in." Harvey waved her into his office and as she stepped closer she saw Donna standing at the window and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"What is this about?"

Harvey looked over to Donna and she only nodded her head briefly and Rachel's heart fell into her stomach when she saw the serious expression on their faces. "Am I fired?"

Harvey's head swirled around to her and he said firmly. "No. It's not about work."

"Not about work. But why am I here?"

"Sit down, Rachel." Harvey said, waving with his hand in the direction of the couch.

"You know, that doesn't calm me down at all." Rachel told him, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

"It's about Mike, Rachel."

"What about him?" Rachel shot up again, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. "Is he okay? What ..."

Harvey held up his hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "He is okay. At least he was the last time I saw him. But you never know with him."

"So what do you want to tell me?"

Harvey stared down at his desk, fumbling nervously with a pen and even though Rachel didn't know him very well she knew Harvey was never nervous, at least he never showed anyone if he was. This whole situation got weirder and weirder from second to second. Donna furrowed her brows and cleared her throat, waiting for Harvey to look at her.

"You promised to tell her. We agreed that Mike had been through enough."

"You know, it's not easy for me to trust anyone."

Donna walked towards his desk, sitting down on the edge and Rachel watched them intently. As Donna leaned forward and caressed his cheek, a big smile erupted on her face and she chuckled.

"So I guess 'never' became 'every day', huh?"

Harvey gave her a curious glance before his eyes returned to Donna and he saw a slight blush rising up in her cheeks. He could count the moments he'd seen her blush on one hand and he closed his eyes exasperatedly as he realized what Rachel was talking about.

"Is there anyone in this firm who doesn't know about our past?"

"If I remember correctly there wasn't anything to know about your past." Rachel threw in. "You've never crossed the line."

"Donna!" Harvey let out an exasperated groan.

"What? I'm not apologizing for who I am." Donna replied but when Harvey only raised an eyebrow she sighed and continued. "We had a drink in your office and one thing led to another and I told her that she couldn't touch the ball signed by Patrick Ewing because you would know immediately that someone touched it and then she said that I apparently know you well and ..."

"And?"

"I asked her silently if anything ever happened between you two." Rachel told him, not waiting for Donna to answer him. "She assured me that you never crossed the line and I asked her why and she said because you can never go back. Well, apparently she doesn't want to go back anymore."

"No, she won't go anywhere." Harvey said possessively as he wrapped his arm around Donna's waist and pulled her to his side.

"Wait a sec. But that wasn't the reason you called me in here. You want to talk about Mike. What's with the cryptic statement that he'd been through enough?"

Harvey took in a deep breath before he pushed himself out of his chair and rounded the desk and leaned against it from the other side, crossing his arms in front of him. Donna stepped beside him and laid a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Rachel, against my better judgment I'm gonna tell you something that could destroy every single one of us. But Mike trusts you and Donna trusts you. So I'm willing to try to trust you, too. It might bite me in the ass but ..." Harvey paused briefly and Donna squeezed his shoulder. "Mike loves you." Rachel's mouth fell open with surprise and she could only stare at Harvey wordlessly, his next words surprising her even more. "And he sneaked up on me, too. I …" Harvey took in another deep breath before he continued. "I love him, too. And I really wish I've been wrong all along."

"Wrong about what?" Rachel asked, a weird feeling settling into her stomach.

"I was the one who told him he needs to break up with you."

"What?" Rachel took in a sharp breath, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She knew Mike adored Harvey but she would have never thought that he would take his advice when it came to his personal life.

"Well, I actually didn't tell him to break up with you." Harvey clarified. "But I did tell him that he can't tell you the truth and he couldn't be in a relationship with you as long as he was lying to you."

"So you know his secret?" Rachel asked, slightly breathless. She always wondered what the real reason was that Mike broke up with her. It looked like she was about to find out.

"I've known right from the beginning which makes me an accessory to the crime." Harvey looked at her intently before he added. "And Donna. And Jessica."

"Crime? What are you talking about?"

"Rachel, I know you are gonna be upset but I'm willing to trust you. Do you understand?"

Rachel only nodded, waiting for the bomb Harvey would drop on her. She could see the struggle in his eyes. Whatever he was going to tell her it was big.

"I want you to remember that he loves you and that you love him, okay?"

"Just tell me."

Harvey closed his eyes for a second, his hands clenched into fists before he forced himself to relax and open his eyes again. The struggle was gone, now Rachel could only see determination in his eyes.

"He doesn't have a law degree. He didn't even finish college."

"Excuse me?"

"He never went to Harvard."

"He ..." Rachel gulped hard, pressing her hands together until her knuckles went white. "He is a fraud. All of this is a lie."

"Yes." Harvey said, watching her carefully, expecting an explosion any second. "But he never lied about his feelings for you."

"He is not a lawyer?"

"Well, he might not have a degree but he _is _a lawyer."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Rachel's voice skipped as she struggled with the anger that was racing through her body. "I can't believe it. How could you hire him in the first place?" Harvey already opened his mouth to explain but Rachel just held up her hand. "You know what? I don't even wanna know. I actually think they were right all along."

"What?" Harvey asked, stunned by the venom in her voice.

"You are a reckless son of a bitch who doesn't give a shit about other people as long as you can amuse yourself." Rachel spat out.

"Rachel!" Donna shouted, throwing her an accusing glance.

"Of course you are defending him. You are always defending him. Guess what? The great Harvey Specter doesn't need your protection. Let me ask you something, Harvey. Is it even possible to give your ego the slightest scratch? The rules don't apply to you, do they?" Rachel hissed, her whole body trembling with hardly suppressed anger. "I … I need to go. You make me sick. All of you, you make me sick."

Harvey stared after her as she rushed through the door and he contemplated if he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life by telling her about Mike's secret. For once he had listened to his feelings and not his brain and it hadn't turned out so well.

"Well, that went just peachy." Harvey said sarcastically.

"She is just upset." Donna replied.

"Should we pack?"

"Pack?"

"The office. I'm gonna get disbarred, aren't I?" Harvey sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

"No." Donna said convinced. "She won't tell anyone."

"I'm not so sure about that." Harvey told her. "I rue the day the kid showed up in my life."

"No, you don't."

"How often will I put my job on the line for him?"

"Harvey?" Donna said quietly, lifting her hand to wrap it around his neck.

"Yeah?"

"You will put your job on the line as often as you need to. That's what people do for the people they love."

"Don't remind me that I actually said it out loud." Harvey groaned.

"What? That you love him?" Donna chuckled slightly when Harvey dropped his face into his hands. "It was cute."

"Cute?" Harvey let out an exasperated breath. "It was embarrassing."

"But it's the truth." Donna said plainly.

"Yes, it is." Harvey replied, slightly reluctant.

"You might not share the same DNA but you love him as if he was your brother."

"Most of the time he is a very annoying brother."

"And you wouldn't want it any other way." Donna stated.

"When did you get so smart?" Harvey asked amused.

"I've always been so smart." Donna smiled up at him and he gave her a peck on the tip of her nose, laughing as she wrinkled her nose.

"So, it's been a long day. What do you think about me and you and the jacuzzi?"

An excited flash crossed Donna's eyes and she grabbed his tie to pull him closer. "I love the jacuzzi."

"Because of all the wicked things I've done to you in it?" Harvey asked teasingly.

Her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips, making him hard in an instant before she rasped. "What can I say? I love the Harvey Specter treatment."

"And I love to _treat_ you." Harvey said suggestively before he pulled her into a hard kiss, showing her exactly what treatment he had in mind.

"So, let's go home." Donna whispered. "I can't wait to get more of the _treatment_."

"Glad to be of service." Harvey replied as she pulled him out of the office, almost rushing to the elevator. He couldn't blame her. He was almost as eager as she to get to his condo and jump into the jacuzzi. The thought of getting disbarred wasn't as scary when he made love to Donna. Because the most important thing in his life was his relationship with Donna. He could lose his job but he couldn't lose her. As long as she was in his life nothing else mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much Donna and Harvey in this chapter. It's mostly Mike/Rachel (by the way he never slept with Tess in my story) and Mike/Harvey. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mike was lying on his couch, a bottle of beer in his hand, staring blankly at the ceiling. Sometimes it was extremely hard to withstand the temptation to just go down on the street and buy some weed. Ever since he found out about Donna and Harvey he felt kind of hollow. Seeing them every day, practically glowing with the love they shared, drove a sharp pain through his heart every time. He knew he was acting cold around them because he didn't know how to handle the whole situation.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them because he was. They belonged together and he never understood how they were able to stay apart for such a long time. But seeing their happiness made his own loneliness even more prominent. He still loved Rachel. He couldn't help it. But they never could have a relationship because he could never tell her the truth.

Suddenly a knock at his door startled him out of his reveries and he looked at the watch, furrowing his brows as he saw that it was already one in the morning. There could only be one person on the other side of the door. The only one who would knock at his door whenever he needed him no matter if it was in the middle of the night or at the crack of dawn.

"For God's sake, Harvey, do I need to put on a tux again? Don't tell me we have a ..." His voice trailed off as he pulled the door open and looked stunned at the person who he would have expected the least. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

Rachel stepped closer and raised her hand, slapping it across his face and Mike startled back, his cheek already turning red where her hand had connected with his skin.

"What was that for?" Mike said angrily, rubbing his fingers over his sore cheek.

"You lying bastard!" Rachel spat out, her hands connecting with his chest as she pushed him towards the couch, her voice shaking with hardly contained anger. "You fraud. How can you live with this lie? This is ... this is just outrageous."

"How do you even …?" Mike tried to get in as he realized that she had somehow found out about his secret but Rachel didn't let him finish his sentence before she punched her fist into his chest, hissing out an expletive when her knuckles reverberated as they hit his rib cage but she raised her hand again, determined to hit him again despite the pain that pounded through her hand.

"Woah, stop it!" Mike caught her hand in mid-air. "Enough with the hitting. You are only gonna hurt yourself."

Mike wrapped his hands firmly around hers, trapping her against his body so that she wouldn't be able to hit him again. Rachel's chest heaved with ragged breaths and she contemplated for a second if she should raise her knee and hit him where it hurt most but then she caught his gaze and the air suddenly left her lungs.

She'd come to his apartment because she was furious. Furious at him for lying to her. Furious, that he was committing a fraud. Furious, that he didn't tell her sooner. But looking in his eyes she realized that nothing of that really mattered and without giving it another thought she launched upwards, crushing her lips on his.

It took Mike only a second before he reacted. He couldn't help himself as he let go off her hands, burying his own in her hair, meeting her tongue with his, kissing her hungrily. They were both helpless against the emotions that were crashing down on them. They didn't think as they ripped each other's clothes off.

Mike could hear the buttons scattering over the floor as he got too impatient and just pulled her blouse open, her hands were already working on his belt and they stumbled backwards without interrupting their kiss, their hands flying over each other's bodies so that they were both already naked when they hit the bed, forgetting themselves and everything that still stood between them for a few precious moments as they loved each other with a passion and frenzy that left them both exhausted and catching their breaths.

Minutes went by before Mike realized that he was crushing her and he rolled down off her, taking her with him so that her head was lying on his chest, his hand resting against the small of her back.

"So you are not gonna rat me out?" Mike asked quietly, sliding his hand up and down her spine.

"I thought about it but even before I came to your apartment I know I couldn't do it." Rachel murmured sleepily, turning her head upward to look him in the eyes. "First of all Harvey might have been reckless because he hired you but he is still one of the best lawyers I've ever seen and it would be a loss when he got disbarred."

"And second?"

"Second, ..." Rachel averted her eyes for a second before she sought his gaze again. She drew in a deep breath before she rushed out. "I love you, Mike. Harvey told me I should remember that. I should remember that you love me and that I love you. Was he right?"

"Right about what?"

"Do you love me?" Rachel asked barely above a whisper, staring at his chest. Mike put a finger under her chin and pulled it gently upwards until she had to look him in the eyes. "Yes, Rachel. I do love you."

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"If it would have only concerned me I would have told you but Harvey was right. Telling you could risk the well-being of the whole firm. I still can't believe that he told you. It doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, it does."

"How so?" Mike asked surprised.

"He is going soft."

"Harvey?" Mike replied, snorting out a laugh. "No way."

"Not with everyone. Only with a few special people. Like Donna and you. He loves her and he cares about you, Mike. I've seen it while you were in a coma. He hardly left your side. He was really worried. He might not show it very often but he cares."

"I know." Mike said quietly.

"Remind me that I need to apologize to him."

"For what?"

"I overreacted." Rachel replied. "I was just so furious and I lost it a little bit and I completely forgot who I was talking to."

"What did you do?" Mike asked, slightly amused as he watched Rachel's horrified face.

"I insulted him. Pretty bad." Rachel suddenly sat up and clapped her hands in front of her face. "Oh my God, I insulted a senior partner. He could fire me."

"He won't." Mike said firmly, pulling her hands down from her face.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know him." Mike said simply. "But it might make you feel better when you apologize to him."

"Yeah, I'm gonna apologize first thing tomorrow morning."

"No, first thing tomorrow morning I have a word with him."

"About what?"

"About telling you without giving me a head start that I might lose everything."

"Your secret is safe with me." Rachel said quietly, her hand resting on his chest. "I hope you know that. Besides you said you wanted to tell me but didn't because Harvey convinced you that you couldn't tell me."

"Yeah, but I should have been the one to tell you." Mike argued. "That's just so Harvey."

"Actually I think it was mostly Donna's doing." Rachel replied with a small smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"Do you know about … ?" Rachel trailed off, not knowing if she should tell him if he didn't know already.

"That they are together?" Mike asked and Rachel nodded relieved. She would have hated to keep that secret. "Yes, I know. I found out a few days ago, though I suspected that something was going on since I woke up from the coma.**"**

"They are happy together. I'm glad they are trying to make it work. Donna always wanted to but was scared to lose him if something would go wrong."

"They are unique, aren't they?" Mike said.

"Definitely. You can't imagine one without the other. Harvey needs Donna as much as Donna needs Harvey."

Mike looked into her face before he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. "I missed you, Rachel."

"I missed you too, Mike."

~H&D~

Harvey was sitting at his desk, going through some files as suddenly Donna's voice came through the com. "Mike is advancing. It looks like she told him."

Harvey only had to take one look at Mike to know that Donna was right. Rachel had told him that she knew about his secret. It was written all over his face. When Mike rushed through the door Harvey didn't even let him say one word.

"Not here. File room. Now!"Harvey said as he stood up from his desk and walked towards him, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him towards the file room.

"That's really rich!" Mike shouted the moment the door closed behind them. "You almost bit my head off when I told you I had to tell Rachel the truth. _You_ told me that I could never tell her and all of a sudden _you_ decided to tell her. _You!_"

"So I guess she came to see you."

"See me? Yeah, it feels as if my cheek is still burning not to mention all the bruises where she punched me."

"She punched you?" Harvey said, not able to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"It was not funny, Harvey." Mike snapped. "The least you could have done was warn me.

"I know that she has a temperament. I saw it, too."

"I should have been the one to tell her." Mike said accusingly. "Not you, Harvey."

"It was meant as an apology." Harvey tried to defend his actions.

"Apology for what?"

"That we both lied to you." Harvey told him with a shrug of his shoulder and Mike only furrowed his brows.

"I know about Donna's lie though I get it that she was fooling herself." Mike said slowly. "But what did _you_ lie about?"

"Remember when I checked in on you to make sure you hadn't told Rachel?"

"Yeah, I remember that. You wanted to give me relationship advice."

"Well, obviously I lied. Actually I thought I was telling you the truth but it turned out to be a lie."

"I think you lost me." Mike said confused.

"Is that even possible for you to get lost?" Harvey asked amused.

"Even my brain has its limits."

"Apparently." Harvey smirked before he got serious again. "What I meant was … I told you, you would find the right girl eventually and you insinuated that I would never find the right woman. And you were right."

"Because you already found her." Mike said quietly, knowing that Harvey was talking about Donna.

"Yes, she was already by my side for years. I was just too afraid to open my eyes and see what was right in front of me."

Mike was leaning against the table, watching him carefully and a silence fell over them until Harvey arched an eyebrow and said. "So do we need to pack?"

"Pack?" Mike asked surprised.

"Am I going to get disbarred?"

"Disbarred? Why should you get … ohh, right." Mike said, realizing that Harvey feared Rachel would tell on them.

"So am I?" Harvey pressed.

"No." Mike replied. "She won't tell anyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she told me." Mike stated matter-of-factly.

"So you two made up?" Harvey asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business." Mike shot back.

"I'm glad it worked out. I already doubted my sanity."

"Rachel said you are going soft."

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked incredulously.

"Harvey Specter, the softie." Mike teased. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Did you two insult me more during your pillow talk?"

"Oh, I can keep going." Mike laughed. "But since Rachel actually wants to apologize to you, I'll better leave it at that."

"Apologize for what?"

"She insulted a senior partner." Mike explained.

"Oh, right! Should I give her a hard time?" Harvey asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"I think you've done enough."

"What are you complaining about?" Harvey huffed. "Everything worked out fine for you."

"Yes. But it could have backfired and you know it." Mike replied. "I still can't believe you took such a risk."

"What can I say? Donna convinced me."

"She has wrapped you around her little finger, huh?"

"I just pretend I didn't hear that. But while we are at it. Let's talk about Donna and me. Since the morning you barged into my condo you are acting weird around us. I want it to stop. Now!"

"It's just strange to think of you two getting it on."

"Well, that's because it's none of your business to even think about it."

"So you two are gonna stop undressing each other with your eyes when no one is looking?" Mike asked.

"Probably not." Harvey replied.

"Thought so."

"Think you can handle it?"

"I'll manage."

"By the way I never thanked you." Harvey said, changing the subject.

"Thanked me? For what?"

"Because your accident let me finally realize that life is too short to have any regrets."

"So you two hooked up while I was in a coma?" Mike asked. "Not very original, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Harvey, I'm happy for you two." Mike told him, suddenly serious again. "I really am. I … I always thought you two are perfect for each other."

"You did?" Harvey asked surprised.

"Come on, Harvey. You finish each other's sentences, you communicate without saying one word. I always suspected that you've crossed the line a long time ago until Donna told me about 'feelings that would go away eventually'. Do you know when she told me?" As Harvey only shook his head, Mike continued. "I was ranting about you not caring about me at all because you told me that I couldn't tell Rachel and she pulled me into your office, furious. She told me how you saved my job. I never thanked you, Harvey."

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Harvey replied.

"Not that big of a deal? You risked everything to save my job. It's a damn big deal."

"I just didn't want to find a replacement for you."

"Yeah, right. Hard to replace someone with a photographic memory."

"Exactly."

"I was angry, Harvey. Angry at you both." Mike tried to explain his behavior.

"I know."

"But when I got home I realized that I couldn't blame you."

"And how did you get that epiphany?"

"The fact that you both were just too scared to risk a wonderful friendship. I get it. What you two have … it's special. But isn't it the best thing that could ever happen to you?"

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked.

"Falling in love with your best friend?" Mike replied.

Harvey took in a deep breath, holding it for a second before he exhaled slowly. "Depends on how you look at it."

"There are more ways to look at it?"

"It's one of the best things that could ever happen to you because well, she is my best friend." Harvey explained. "She knows all my moods by only looking at the dimple of my tie. If my mind is occupied with something she always figures it out without me telling her anything and she doesn't let me get away with anything. She always tells me the truth. But as you said, on the other hand, we _are_ risking a wonderful friendship because if this ends badly we could never go back to the way it was before."

"But it's worth the risk?"

"I'm only saying this once, so you better listen. I was overwhelmed by emotions when you were lying in a coma. I care about you, Mike. A lot, and I was scared that you would never wake up. Donna came to the office where I was sitting in the dark, staring out of the window, almost going shit crazy with worry. She told me you would wake up and suddenly I looked at her and realized that I already found the right woman and that I would never stop loving her. We were already in a relationship, the only thing that was missing was the sex. Well, we took care of that now."

"Don't ever talk to me about your sex life with Donna." Mike replied, scrunching his nose. "I don't wanna hear it."

"You sure." Harvey grinned, glad that they could so easily slip back into their 'older brother – younger brother' routine. "You might learn something."

"No need." Mike said. "I don't think I can learn anything from you in that department."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I have about ten years more experience."

"How did we get from you telling my secret to Rachel to 'sex advice by Harvey Specter'?" Mike asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So you _do_ need sex advice?" Harvey asked, trying to bait him.

"You know what? I'm going." Mike said, starting to walk towards the door. "Right now. Before you are dropping your pants."

"I would never drop my pants for you."

When Mike reached the door he turned around and a smile spread out on his face. "Oh, and Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

"Nobody said anything about love." Harvey replied, but Mike had already disappeared through the door.

Shaking his head he followed Mike out of the room, not able to hide the grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth. They were back on track. Mike was finally with the woman he wanted to be with for a very long time and he had his old associate back, happy and more lippy than ever.

~H&D~

"How did it go?" Donna asked when he walked by her cubicle.

"After he got the yelling out of his system … pretty good." Harvey replied, entering his office, sure that she would follow him.

"You were in there for quite some time." Donna said, only one step behind him. "What did you talk about?"

"This and that."

"Harvey, do I need to figure it out on my own or are you saving me some time by just telling me?" Donna said, slightly exasperated.

Harvey slumped into his chair and swirled around, giving her a big grin. "That's what we talked about."

"Huh?"

"He asked me if it wasn't the best thing that could ever happen to you to fall in love with your best friend." Harvey explained.

"Oh!"

"I told him that it still scares the shit out of me." Harvey added.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because you _are_ my best friend and I don't want to lose you. Ever." Harvey replied

"That won't happen. We won't let it happen." Donna stepped closer, leaning against his desk beside his chair. She wanted to crawl into his lap and lay her head against his shoulder but she knew that wasn't an option so she had to convince him with words. "You know we won't."

"You're right." Harvey said, giving her a small smile.

"So what has this to do with me figuring it out on my own?"

"I told him that you can determine my mood by just looking at the dimple of my tie and that most of the times I don't even have to say a word because you know exactly what's wrong with me."

"And that scares you?" Donna asked carefully.

"Maybe a little. I just sometimes realize how well you know me." Harvey tried to explain. "You could crush me in a heartbeat."

"I would never do that."

"Not even when you are pissed at me?"

"No!" Donna said firmly, putting a hand on his arm. "Not even then."

"Good to know." Harvey replied, squeezing her hand briefly before he shifted back.

"So he gave us his blessings?" Donna asked, leaning back again.

"I don't need his blessings!" Harvey huffed out. "He is just a kid."

"But it bothered you nonetheless."

"Nothing bothered me."

"I'm glad you two talked. I missed your bickering."

"We don't bicker." Donna just threw him a knowing look and Harvey chuckled. "Maybe a little. But hey, it's fun to torture him."

"Just don't overdo it." Donna smirked before she added. "So where does he stand with Rachel now?"

"Since they already pillow-talked about me I think they are gonna be just fine."

"See! I told you it would work." Donna said.

"She could still rat us out."

"She could but she won't."

"I wish I could have your confidence." Harvey told her.

"Harvey, if it was me? Would you rat me out?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly."

"You think she won't rat us out because she loves him." Harvey spoke quietly. "But what if they don't work out? What then?"

"She still won't tell anyone. It would be an extremely cheap move. She wouldn't do it."

"I hope you are right."

"Hey, I'm Donna. I'm always right."

"By the way … we need to be a little bit more careful." Harvey shifted his chair so that he could hide behind Donna's body so that no one could see him from outside before he raised his hand and put it high on her thigh.

"About what?" Donna asked, eying his hand carefully. As much as she liked being touched by him she didn't want him to slip his hand under her skirt. Not in the office where she couldn't act on it but she wouldn't put it beyond him to slip his fingers under her panties to drive her crazy.

"He saw us undressing each other with our eyes." Harvey replied, his fingers skimming over her thigh, coming dangerously close to her center.

"Why should we stop?" Donna asked, putting her hand on his to stop it from crawling further up her thigh. "Let the kid have some fun."

"Oh, believe me." Harvey said, wriggling his fingers under hers. "He doesn't consider this fun."

"Are we embarrassing him?"

"A little."

"So he doesn't consider it fun but I definitely have fun teasing him."

"I figured that much."

"So do you want us to stop?"

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." Harvey replied hoarsely, lifting his other hand to brush over one of her breasts.

"God, Harvey." Donna sighed, closing her eyes for a brief second. "Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"I imagine as much as I want you." Harvey replied hoarsely. "I definitely need a few minutes before I can stand up."

"Want me to take care of it?" Donna asked, opening her eyes and dropping her gaze suggestively to his lap.

"It's the middle of the day."

"We can make it an early lunch." Donna said, licking her lips.

"My condo!" Harvey growled. "In twenty minutes!"

"Do you want me to grab something for lunch?" Donna said, standing up before she would lean down and kiss him.

"I don't need lunch." Harvey lowered his voice and Donna had to strain her ears to understand him. "I just need you. Preferably already lying naked on the bed when I arrive."

"I think I can manage that."

"Now, get out!" Harvey growled, trailing his eyes up and down her body one last time. "Otherwise I'm never gonna be able to stand up."

"Twenty minutes, Harvey. I'll be waiting." Donna said before she added mischievously. "Naked and ready to get closed by Harvey Specter."

"Get out!" Harvey gritted through clenched teeth and Donna only laughed as she walked out of his office, certain that it would take him more than twenty minutes to get to his condo, considering that it might take a while until he would be able to stand up form his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually didn't intend to write anything about their 'lunch break' but the beginning of the chapter is especially for **_LDYG_** who told me I can't leave you all hanging like this. :-)**

**I know this chapter is a little on the short side but I wanted to give you an update before Christmas as a little Christmas present. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In the elevator on his way up to his condo he already tucked at his tie, his fingers opened with well-trained efficiency the cuff links, slipping them into the pocket of his jacket before he unbuttoned his vest. There was no time to waste. He needed her. Every fiber of his body was burning for her, wanting to release the pent-up tension.

She was good at that. Making his control slip the moment she started any kind of sexual innuendo. It was a small miracle that he hadn't thrown her on his desk by now. They'd come close to it a few times, they'd even almost got caught by Jessica as they'd thought they were alone in the office and had started a little make-out session on the couch. Thankfully it wasn't unusual for them to both stay late, and them sitting together on the couch closer than a senior partner and his secretary should sit together wasn't something unusual.

Jessica had accepted the special bond between Donna and him a long time ago. She knew he needed her and she didn't question it. But one day she would find out. It was inevitable. One day they wouldn't be able to hide the sexual vibes any longer.

That was one thing he needed to talk about with Donna. They needed to tell Jessica. He was sure she would make an exception for them. Otherwise he would just threaten her again. Like he did with Mike. It worked once and he wasn't above using the same thread again. He was irreplaceable for the firm and no one could replace Donna. Not as his secretary and certainly not as the woman by his side.

The moment the doors opened he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it with the vest on the couch, slipping out of his shoes before he walked towards the bed. The sight in front of him took his breath away. Donna was lying naked on his bed, her red hair sprawled out on the dark sheets and she raised a finger and crooked it, winking him towards her. As he stopped at the side of the bed Donna rose up on her knees and hooked one finger behind his waistband, pulling him closer.

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic." Harvey replied as he fused his lips to hers. Donna's fingers trailed over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it over his shoulders.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of this." Donna said huskily, tugging at his waistband until he joined her on the bed, kneeling in front of her and he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her into his body, pressing his lips on hers.

"Of what?" Harvey mumbled against her lips.

"Of us. Of you." Suddenly she pushed him and he fell backwards, grinning up to her as she straddled him and she added quietly. "I'm definitely never gonna get enough of your body. I like what you are doing with it. I like what I'm doing with it."

"Donna?" Harvey closed his eyes, gripping the sheets tightly as she trailed a path of kisses down his chest, her fingers already unzipping his pants to pull them down his legs, followed closely by his boxer briefs, and he let out a deep groan as she lay down between his legs and her breath brushed over him.

"Yes, Harvey?" Donna replied, looking up at him from her place between his legs with a smug grin on her face.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Harvey asked hoarsely. "It's gonna be a long lunch break if you continue what you are doing."

"Then we just gonna make it a long lunch break." Donna replied as she lowered her head and every coherent thought vanished out of his head, every nerve sizzling with pleasure as he felt her lips on him.

He knew he didn't have to say it. He knew she knew it without him saying anything. He would never get enough of her. This was his last thought before Donna made him forget everything, before the only thing he was capable of doing was feeling her, watching her.

Her body against his, their joined hands on the sheets, her dark eyes clouding over with passion and his heart constricted as he made love to her. No, he couldn't live without her. He needed her. Desperately.

He was one lucky bastard to be with a woman like her and suddenly he realized that he didn't want to take any chances. He wanted her to never leave his side. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her. His heart almost stopped beating as he realized that he, Harvey Specter, was off the market. He would propose to her, hoping that she would make him an even luckier bastard by saying yes.

~H&D~

They didn't say much as they hurried back to work after having a two-hour lasting 'lunch break'. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts, already trying to figure out how he could propose to her. She was special and he wanted the proposal to be special. He never thought he would marry any woman. He always considered marriage too much of a commitment. But with Donna it didn't feel as a commitment, it just felt right. So he would make sure to do it right because he would only propose this one time.

First thing was to find the perfect engagement ring and he realized that he needed help. He needed the help of a woman. He knew Donna's style, of course. But he still wanted to see the reaction of a woman to the ring he'd choose for Donna and there was only one woman he could ask. Only one woman he was sure would keep his secret. Of course it meant to let the kid in on it, too. But he would find out sooner or later and after all he was like a little brother to him, so it was only natural to ask him for help, too.

Determined to get the ball rolling as soon as possible he walked into the bull pen, dropping down on the desk beside Mike's chair, waiting for his associate to turn around.

"I'm busy, Harvey. Not everyone can afford to take a three-hour lunch break."

"It was actually two hours and we were very productive." Harvey couldn't help to add, chuckling when he saw the expression on Mike's face.

"I told you, I don't wanna hear about … you know what." Mike hissed, rubbing one hand over his face.

"Sorry." Harvey said, feeling not the slightest sorry and judging from the look Mike threw him his associate knew that he wasn't sorry at all. But he didn't come to Mike's cubicle to tease him, so he straightened himself and said. "I'm actually hear to ask for your help."

"My help?" Mike asked.

"Yes, your's and Rachel's."

"Rachel's?"

"Don't look so surprised. Just be in the file room. Six o'clock okay?"

"Aehhh, yes, I think so." Mike stuttered. "Let me check with Rachel. If you don't hear otherwise we'll be there."

"Great." Harvey stood up and gave him a slap on his back that almost knocked his head onto the desk. "Now go back to work. You are not getting paid for doing nothing."

"You were the one who interrupted me." Mike muttered under his breath, shaking his head when Harvey only waved his hand and walked back to his office.

~H&D~

At six o'clock Mike and Rachel were waiting for Harvey in the file room and they didn't need to wait long as he strode into the room one minute after six, closing the door firmly behind him.

Leaning against a shelf, Harvey folded his arms in front of his chest, taking in a deep breath before he said. "I need you to meet me at 37 Wall Street. Saturday. Eleven o'clock."

He didn't say anything else, just smiled and opened the door to leave the room, leaving a baffled Mike behind.

"You couldn't tell us this in your office?" Mike shouted after Harvey but Harvey didn't turn around.

Confused he swirled around to Rachel and said. "What's at 37 Wall Street?" When he didn't get an answer he looked at her closer, furrowing his brows when he saw the big smile on her face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh my!" Rachel whispered and her eyes welled up with tears, confusing him even more.

"Why are you crying?"

Rachel wiped away a tear that was trailing down her cheek before she replied quietly. "He is gonna propose."

"What? Why? How?" Mike almost shouted, taking in a deep breath before he asked more coherently. "How do you know that he is gonna propose?"

"Because he wants us to meet at 37 Wall Street."

"I don't get it." Mike said, shaking his head.

"Of course you don't." Rachel told him, patting his cheek as if he was a little child. "You're a man."

"Care to explain that?" Mike asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's Tiffany's, you idiot. He wants us to meet at Tiffany's."

"Ohh, I see." Mike said, suddenly it made a lot more sense. "Wow, that's huge."

"You can say that again." Rachel said excitedly. "Harvey Specter is going to propose! That's definitely huge."

"Wow, and it all started because I got knocked off my bike."

"You will never let them forget that, will you?"

"Of course I won't. I was the matchmaker." Rachel raised her eyebrows and he added, almost reluctantly. "Sort of."

"The only thing that matters is that they finally admitted their feelings to each other and that they want to spend the rest of their lives with each other."

"She still has to say yes." Mike told her.

"Do you doubt she will say yes?"

"No." Mike said. "They are meant to be. They are perfect for each other."

"Do I detect tears in your eyes?" Rachel teased as she saw a telltale shimmer in his eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm a man." Mike said firmly. "I don't get sappy about such things."

"Yes, you do." Rachel told him, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just happy for them." Mike replied, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Rachel said quietly.

"This is gonna be one hell of a wedding." Mike chuckled.

"Of course it will." Rachel leaned back and looked up into his face, smiling. "Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen are going to get married."

"I need to get drunk." Mike said, surprising her and he pulled her alongside him as he rushed down the floor. "Let's celebrate. I need to train for the reception."

"Train for the reception?"

"Harvey will have the best booze you can buy for money." Mike explained. "That's for sure. I want to enjoy every drop of it."

"You are incorrigible." Rachel laughed.

"He wouldn't expect anything else from me." Mike said, as he slammed his hand on the elevator button before he turned around and plucked her off her feet, swirling her around. "This is going to be the best party of this century."

"Mike, let me down!" Rachel chuckled, already feeling dizzy.

Mike stopped and let her slide down his body, pressing a kiss against her lips before he touched his forehead to hers, saying softly. "Harvey and Donna are getting married." He paused briefly before he said barely above a whisper. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Mike." She closed her eyes for a brief second before she stepped back and smiled. "Let's get out of here. Let's get slam dunk drunk."

"As you wish." Mike replied and pulled her into the elevator before he crushed his lips on hers again, knowing that one day he would ask her to marry him. But not today. Today they would just be happy about the fact that two of their closest friends would tie the knot in the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Okay, guys! I wish all of you a wonderful Christmas. Enjoy the holidays and I hope to see you all safe and sound in 2013! We can already count the days until Suits is coming back and I intend to finish this story before the 17th so that the show can't 'steal' my ideas. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**So I actually managed to write this chapter before the show starts again on Thursday. I'm so looking forward to the new episodes. I really missed Harvey. I can't wait to see him again. I'm such a sucker for handsome men in suits. :-)**

**Okay, guys! This is the last chapter of this story but it's on the long side. There will be an epilogue but this is the real end of the story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The ring was now burning a hole in his pocket but he still didn't know how he should propose to Donna. Donna was special, he wanted to propose to her in such a manner that it showed how much she meant to him. But every idea that popped into his head was not good enough, so he had tossed them all away. He wasn't accustomed to feeling that incompetent.

How hard could it be to find the perfect way to propose to the love of your life? He was an excellent attorney. He knew he was a rock star in court. But this, this felt different. Maybe because it was more important. Maybe because a small part of him feared that her answer might be no.

Donna watched him pacing through his office. Harvey had been acting weird lately and she knew him inside out and normally she was always able to figure out what troubled him. But this time she just couldn't or maybe she didn't want to read the signs because when she was honest he was acting way too distracted lately and she feared that he was pulling away from her.

Maybe he'd realized that he didn't want to give up his bachelor life. Maybe he wanted to get back to the way things were before. Donna just didn't know and she was afraid. She didn't want to lose him and this fear had made her act extremely uncharacteristically. Normally she would have confronted him by now, make him tell her what was wrong. Maybe she should just grow a pair and ask him. She had never been a coward and she didn't want to start now. She would talk to him. Tonight.

When Donna turned her gaze back to the computer, a movement at the periphery of her vision caught her attention and she looked over the monitor, curious who might be still in the office this late at night. When she recognized the woman who was walking purposefully towards Harvey's office she almost cursed out loud. Of course, now where she had doubts about Harvey's true feelings the one person who could crash it all walked back into his life.

Dana Scott.

"Is he in there?" Scottie rushed past Donna's cubicle, not even waiting for an answer and Donna had to hold herself back since she wanted nothing more than to grab her arm and yank her back from Harvey's office. She had already jumped out of her chair but stopped herself. She would not let the green monster get a hold of her.

She knew she should trust Harvey, that she could trust him. But Scottie wasn't some ordinary woman, she was the woman he had always dragged into bed the moment they were behind closed doors. Donna knew intellectually that Harvey wouldn't cheat but her heart still constricted in her throat as she watched Scottie stroll towards him, brushing her hand down his arm and Donna curled her hands into fists, pressing her fingernails into her flesh, using the pain to keep herself from causing a scene by rushing into his office.

"Hello, Mr. Specter." Scottie almost purred as she stopped a step behind him. He hadn't seen nor heard her entering his office, apparently too caught up in one of his thought processes, probably about a case.

"Scottie?" Harvey turned around surprised. He hadn't known that Scottie was in the city. She didn't tell him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a divorce." And without saying anything else she closed the gap between them and pulled his head down to her, pressing her lips against his.

Every color drained out of Donna's face and her knees almost gave out under her as she watched Scottie kiss Harvey. A sharp pain slashed through her heart, tears shot into her eyes and she turned around sharply, grabbing her purse from under the table before she rushed towards the elevators.

Harvey needed a few seconds before his brain was able to register what was actually happening since her kiss had completely taken him by surprise. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away, looking startled down at her before sudden realization hit him and his head snapped up and his eyes shot to the cubicle outside his office.

"Shit." She wasn't there. He knew she had been at her computer just a minute ago and she wouldn't leave without saying anything. The only conclusion was that she had seen everything and he couldn't blame her that she rushed off. Though he felt a short sting of disappointment that she apparently still believed that he had any feelings for Scottie beyond friendship. "Fuck!"

"Harvey?" Scottie asked unsure. She could see a flicker of panic cross his face and she couldn't remember ever seeing this expression on his face before. Harvey had almost completely forgotten that Scottie was standing right in front of him and he yanked his hands away from her as if he got burned.

"Damn it." Harvey cursed. "God damn it, Scottie. Are you completely insane?"

"What?" Scottie replied slightly annoyed. "I'm free again. We can pick up where we left off."

"No, we can not." Harvey stated firmly, taking some steps back to put even more space between them.

"Why?" Scottie looked up at him, puzzled.

"Didn't it occur to you that it might be a good idea to give me the chance to actually say something to you before you jump me?"

"Why should I ..." Scottie started to speak but then suddenly realized that there was only one explanation why Harvey didn't kiss her back. In all those years there were only two times where he didn't take her up on her offer. Harvey Specter was a lot of things but he wasn't a cheater. "You are seeing someone."

"Yes, Scottie. I'm with someone and believe it or not ..." Harvey looked her straight in the eyes. He wanted to make sure that she understood that he was serious. "I'm in love with this woman. I want to marry her."

"Marry her?" Scottie asked, her jaw almost dropping to the floor. "_You_ want to marry? Commit to _one_ woman for the rest of your life?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Harvey replied, sighing heavily. "But since she just rushed out of the building after you planted a kiss on me she might not want to marry me."

"Donna? You two ..." Scottie trailed off, wondering why she even had to ask. She'd always known that there was more between Harvey and Donna than friendship. But she still needed to ask the question. "You two are together?"

"Shouldn't be that much of a surprise."

"No, it actually isn't." Scottie replied, giving him a sad smile.

"God, she is going to rip my head off. She won't even listen to me." Scottie actually had to suppress a chuckle as she saw the desperation on Harvey's face. She'd never seen him that vulnerable.

"Then what are you waiting for, you idiot?" Harvey's head snapped up and he looked at her, apparently completely at a loss to what she was referring and Scottie walked over to him, turning him towards the door and giving him a gentle push. "Go get her."

A little push was apparently all he had needed because he rushed towards the door, not even looking back and Scottie felt a slight sting in her heart region. Harvey Specter was chasing after a woman and part of her was sad that he wasn't chasing after her.

"Oh, and Harvey?" Scottie called after him, waiting for him to turn around to her. "I'm happy for you. I can see she is the one."

Harvey walked back to her and leaned down to press a kiss against her cheek, giving her a short hug. "Thank you, Scottie. Take care of yourself, will you?"

"I will."

Scottie stood in his office for a few more minutes, staring down the empty hallway before she inhaled deeply and let her breath out on a sigh. If she was honest with herself she'd always known that she could never have him, that she wasn't the one woman he could truly fall in love with.

Maybe because she'd known all along that he'd lost his heart a long time ago. She was really happy for him. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved Donna. She'd always seen the signs. She'd once come to Harvey's office and overheard a conversation between Donna and him. It was then that she realized that Donna was the most important woman in his life even if he hadn't realized it for himself back then.

Scottie had married another man because she knew that Harvey would never marry her. The marriage didn't work out but she had to try. She'd come back to New York because a small part of her had hoped that she had been mistaken, that there was maybe a slight chance to win his heart. But there was only one woman who had a hold on Harvey's heart. The woman who had stood by his side for the last fourteen years. At good times and bad times. Scottie had not the slightest doubt that Harvey would marry Donna. She had lost him.

~H&D~

Donna was furious. How could he kiss another woman? Donna grabbed the shot of Tequila in front of her and downed it without batting an eye.

"Can I buy you the next one?" A soft voice spoke directly beside her and a man slipped on the bar stool next to her. He was handsome, not as handsome as Harvey but she wouldn't let herself think about him right now. Why shouldn't she have some fun?

"Sure. Why not?"

Harvey had searched over an hour for her until he finally found her in a hotel bar. He'd remembered that she'd once told him that whenever she felt the need to get drunk she ended up in this bar. He should have found her earlier.

As Harvey scanned the bar, laughter suddenly pearled through the air and he froze. He would recognize this laughter everywhere. He turned slowly towards the sound and couldn't believe his eyes as his gaze fell on Donna.

She was leaning towards the man sitting beside her and the man devoured her with his eyes. Hot fury shot through his veins and he rushed through the bar, grabbing her arm and almost yanking her violently of the bar stool.

"Come on. Let's go."

Donna's gaze dropped pointedly to the hand around her arm before she met his gaze and Harvey almost flinched back when he saw the hurt in her eyes she couldn't completely conceal from him.

"Get your hands off me." Donna stated, her voice so eerily calm that a chill ran down his spine.

"Donna, is there a problem?" The man beside her interjected and Harvey felt the unbearable urge to just punch him in the face and knock him off the chair. "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"So that you can put your hands on her? Don't think so, pal. She belongs to me."

Harvey could see the dangerous glint in Donna's eyes but he didn't have the time to shield himself in any way when she raised her hand and slapped him so hard that his head flew to the side, a harsh sound echoing through the bar as her hand connected with his skin. He lifted his hand and rubbed over his cheek, looking at the other man. "Besides, as you can see, she can handle herself just fine."

"I don't belong to anyone." Donna hissed. "You two immature imbeciles can fight it out who is gonna pay my drinks. I'm going home." As Harvey stepped one step closer, Donna raised her hand and stopped him. "To my apartment! Alone!"

Harvey only hesitated for a second, knowing that he needed to talk to her. He couldn't let her walk away like this, not when she thought that he had betrayed her and kissed Scottie.

"Donna!" Harvey shouted after her before he reached into his pocket and threw a fifty dollar bill on the counter, not caring that it was probably way too much. "Donna, wait!"

As he reached her he stepped around her, blocking her path and she stopped in her tracks but refused to look at him as she told him with an ice-cold voice. "Leave me alone, Harvey. I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Too bad." Harvey snatched her hand and pulled her through the door and in the direction of his car. "Because you are gonna come with me and listen."

The car ride to his apartment was filled with silence and with every minute that ticked by Harvey grew angrier. Had she really just assumed that he would embrace Scottie in his arms and have wild sex with her? Didn't she trust him at all?

Harvey gritted his teeth trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. God damn it, he didn't kiss her back. Donna should at least give him the benefit of a doubt.

Donna looked out the window, struggling with the tears that were constantly rising up in her chest. She would not cry. She knew she didn't act rationally. But she couldn't get a grip on the mixed feelings that were rushing through her body.

As she had looked up into his face at the bar her heart had skipped a beat and the realization how much she loved him had almost taken her breath away. God, how could she have been turned on by the anger that shot out of his eyes? But for one brief second she'd contemplated to just yank his head down and kiss him senseless.

Images of them having sex all over the hotel had invaded her brain and she almost sobbed out loud as the image of him kissing Scottie flashed up behind her closed eyelids. Seeing him kiss Scottie had hurt so much. But she would not let him see how much he had hurt her. She would keep her pride. She would let him talk and than she would just walk out of his apartment with her head held high. She would not give him the satisfaction to see her break down.

Harvey watched her out of the corner of his eye on their way up to the apartment and somehow seeing the paleness of her skin, the rigidness of her body made him even angrier. He hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't even known that Scottie was in the city. How the hell could he have anticipated that she would show up at the office and just kiss him? Blaming him wasn't fair.

Staying calm was getting harder and harder from minute to minute and the moment they stepped into the apartment Harvey huffed out in frustration. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Almost regretting his outburst as Donna swirled around to face him, her cheeks suddenly bright red, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "You have the balls to ask me if _I'm_ kidding _you_?"

"His eyes almost popped out of his head as you rubbed your breasts against his arm." Harvey replied, well aware that he sounded like a jealous husband.

"I did not ..." Donna took in a deep breath to calm down before she would hit him again. "I don't have to explain anything. We were just talking."

"He almost fell into your décolleté. I guess he was talking to your breasts then, right?"

"But I didn't kiss him." Donna shouted, punching his chest with her fist.

"I didn't kiss anyone either." Harvey replied quietly, all the fight had rushed out of his system the moment her eyes locked with his.

"I saw you. I was there." Donna said. "She looked as if she would rip off your clothes any second."

"Are you seriously suggesting that I had sex with Scottie?" Harvey asked incredulously. "God damn it, Donna. I didn't kiss her back. She took me by surprise but I didn't kiss her. Do you hear me?"

"But it's Scottie ..."

"If you would have stayed around for just a few seconds longer you would have seen that I pushed her away. How can you even believe for one second that I would kiss her? I love you, Donna. YOU."

"I'm sorry. I should have ..." Donna started to speak but Harvey interrupted her.

"Yeah, you should have just trusted me. I ... I would never cheat on you." Harvey turned away from her, just now realizing that his hand was curled around the ring box in his pocket and he pulled it out, staring down at it before he said barely above a whisper. "Maybe buying this was a bad idea."

Donna almost didn't hear him but the sadness of his voice took her off guard and she raised her hand and placed it gently between his shoulder blades, asking softly. "Buying what?"

"This!" Harvey swirled around and held up the velvet box in his hand and Donna sucked in a breath, her eyes went wide in shock as she realized the meaning of the box in his hands. Her shocked expression actually made him smile and just like that all his doubts vanished. She didn't need a fancy proposal. She just needed him to commit, to show her how much he loved her and if a proposal from him, Harvey Specter, couldn't convince her how serious he was, nothing could.

Harvey held her gaze and lowered himself slowly on one knee, snapping the box open, gulping hard as his emotions almost choked him when he saw a lonely tear running down her cheek as she stared at him without moving a muscle.

"Donna Paulsen ..." Harvey said with a husky voice. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" Donna whispered, stretching out her hand, her fingers stopping only an inch away from the sparkling diamond. "Are you ... you really ..." Harvey could see her fingers trembling before she pulled her hand away. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." Harvey said firmly because he was only telling her the truth. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, Donna. You might not belong to me but I belong to you. With every fiber of my body and heart. Marry me?"

"Harvey, I ..." Harvey's smile faltered as he saw her hesitate. Of course she wouldn't say yes. How could she say yes?

"I get it, Donna. I ..." Harvey stood up slowly and snapped the box shut. He needed to get out of the apartment. He could feel tears burning the back of his throat but he would not cry in front of her. He shoved the box back in his pocket and walked towards the elevator but her voice suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Do you really believe I would let you walk away?" Donna said quietly. She had seen the telltale shimmer of tears in his eyes and realized that she should have told him first that she wanted to marry him before she could talk to him about everything else that was cursing through her mind.

Harvey waited a few seconds before he turned around and met her eyes. "But you ..."

"Get back here and give me my ring." Donna stated confidently, hoping that her comment would wipe the crushed expression off his face.

"Does that mean ...?" Harvey trailed off, stepping slowly closer until he was standing right in front of her.

"Yes, it does mean ..." Donna said, not able to finish the sentence when tears closed up her throat.

"I think I need you to say it." Harvey told her with a slightly shaking voice.

Donna lifted her hands and cupped his face. "Yes. I want to be your wife."

Harvey took the ring out of the box and lifted her left hand up, slipping the ring slowly over her finger before he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I love you so much, Donna."

"I know." Donna whispered, pulling his head down to her. "I love you, too."

Harvey bent down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed room. He would make love to his soon-to-be wife all night and no one could stop him.

~H&D~

"Did it hurt?" Donna asked the moment she was able to speak again, skimming her fingers over his cheek.

"It stung a little bit." Harvey replied and Donna raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm not a wuss." Her eyebrows rose even further and Harvey chuckled. "At least not when it comes to women punching me."

"I didn't punch you, I slapped you." Donna clarified. "If I had punched you I would be probably in the ER because of a broken hand and cursing the day I met you instead of lying in bed with my fiancé."

"Sounds strange, doesn't it?" Harvey said quietly.

"I think you have to give me some weeks to get used to the fact that I'm going to be Mrs. Specter."

"You are giving up your name?" Harvey asked surprised.

"Too sappy?"

"No. I like the ring of it. Mrs. Specter." Harvey grinned at her, letting his fingers trail over her cheek before he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. "Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter."

"Don't believe for a second that I'm playing the subordinate housewife."

"I don't want you to change in any way, Donna. I fell in love with all your quirks."

"I don't have quirks."

"Yes, you have." Before she could protest any further Harvey wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. "And so have I. We just have to live with them."

"For the rest of our lives." Donna whispered.

"Yes, for the rest of our lives."

~H&D~

"Let me see." Rachel said, grabbing Donna's hand and pulling her towards the windows to look at the ring in better light. "It looks amazing."

"I know." Donna said, smiling from ear to ear. She still could hardly believe that she was engaged to one Harvey Specter but looking into his face and seeing how happy he looked made it clear that she was not dreaming. She would be marrying Harvey Specter.

"So how does it feel?" Mike asked him quietly.

"The sex is mind-blowingly fantastic." Harvey replied, hiding a smirk.

"I'm not talking about the sex." Mike said exasperatedly. "How does it feel to give up your bachelor life?"

"I'm not giving up anything, Mike." Harvey spoke, clearing his throat when his voice turned husky with emotions. "For the first time in my life I think I'm completely happy. It feels amazing." Harvey turned his head and looked at his associate, smiling as he saw him sharing a loving look with Rachel. "But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, I do." Mike said quietly.

"What is going on here?" Jessica's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Just a little celebration." Mike replied quickly, holding up the glass of champagne to prove his point. "Since we won another case."

"I see." Jessica said before she walked back towards the door. When she reached the door she turned around and stated, as if it was just some random afterthought. "By the way nice rock, Donna. I hope he paid enough for it." When she saw the dumbstruck expression on the faces in front of her she laughed out loud. "Did you really believe you can hide this from me, Harvey?"

Harvey's confused expression turned into a grin. "No, of course not. How could I ever believe I could fool Jessica Pearson?"

"What about the fraternization policy?" Donna said quietly. Harvey had told her that she shouldn't be worried but she still needed to know if they could still work together even after they got married.

"Don't worry about it." Jessica replied. "Since the whole firm already assumes that you are together for years I don't think that anyone is going to be surprised when you two get married."

"Thank you, Jessica." Donna said, walking towards Harvey and slipping under his arm. "I would have hated to stop working here."

Jessica watched how Harvey tightened his grip around Donna's shoulder and her smile broadened. "Just keep your fights out of the office, okay?"

"You are talking about our personal fights, right?" Harvey asked.

"As if I ever would stop the famous Harvey and Donna banter. The firm wouldn't survive without it." Jessica joked before she turned serious. "I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Jessica." Harvey said quietly.

"Can we get back to the party now?" Mike threw in.

"Of course." Harvey said. "Let's put on some great music."

"Not the Spinners." Mike whined.

"How often do I have to tell you that they were one of the defining pop bands of their time?"

"We can listen to NSYNC." Mike replied, grinning smugly.

"Do you wanna work with Louis again?" Harvey shot back, walking over to his record collection.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Harvey smiled broadly. "Maybe you need another 'burn down the village' speech."

"Harvey, please! Don't joke about something like that."

"Who says I'm joking?"

Donna looked at Rachel and both rolled their eyes simultaneously as they listened to the bickering of their respective others. Donna's eyes followed Harvey through the room as he walked to his vinyl collection and chose a record. Her right hand went to her left hand and her fingers covered her engagement ring. Sometimes it still felt like a dream. But if it was a dream she never wanted to wake up. She was together with the man she always wanted to be with. Her greatest dream had come true.


End file.
